


Heart of Flames

by ScarletYeager



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletYeager/pseuds/ScarletYeager
Summary: The events of Zoro's past have changed him into the cold, calculated warrior he is today. What happens when everything he knows is questioned? When everything he built for himself changes? When Zoro finds something worth fighting for he will do whatever it takes to keep it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my beautiful readers! Now this fic is my first big multi chapter fic and tbh I'm not sure how often I will get to update it so please be patient with me, but just know it will never be abandoned. This is just the prologue and I'm hoping to get the next chapter out asap. I'm really excited to share this with you guys because it's been floating around in my head for MONTHS and I've finally got most of it figured out. The rating will probably change to explicit a bit later on as we get deeper into the plot. Some characters may seem a little OOC at times but it's just the way it is. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always I do not own One Piece or the characters.

“As if you can beat me, I’m stronger than you and you know it!” Kuina said with a smirk. Zoro bristled at her words, face going red with fury. 

“I’ll become the best before you, just you watch!” he yelled at her.

They had had this argument so many times before but it never failed to make him furious. He knew that the fact that he was twelve and Kuina was fifteen impacted heavily on the chances of him winning. The size difference alone was always challenging not to mention her extra years of experience but Zoro refused to believe that she was unbeatable. She was his first goal, he wanted to be like her, respected, feared, a force to be reckoned with, then he would surpass her.

They were both strong and they both had the same dream, but only one of them could hold the title of the greatest swordsman in the world and Zoro was determined that it would be him.

They were on their way to the National Kendo Championships and this year Zoro was confident he would come first, he would show Kuina how far he had come, that he was the best in his age bracket. As much as he wanted to beat her, he also wanted her to be proud of him.

Not that he would ever say that out loud.

Her laughter filled the air at his furious response. He knew she was only doing it to get a rise out of him but he couldn’t help it. He was about to tell her exactly what he thought of her laughter when he caught his father’s gaze in the rear view mirror, the man silently reminding him that getting worked up wasn’t going to help.

Grinding his teeth he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window at the black and white scenery rushing by. A jab in the ribs made him whip his head back around only to be met with the shit eating grin spread across his sister’s face. He opened his mouth to retaliate but before he could get a sound out the car lurched sideways.

The grin fell from Kuinas face and her hand grabbed onto his arm as the back of the car slid out. She pulled him as close to herself as the seat belt would allow and hugged him to her chest.

Zoro’s eyes went wide as he tried to process what was happening. He heard tyres screeching and Kuina let out a small scream as the car jolted again. He could see his father furiously fighting with the wheel, trying to get the car back under control however, before he got a chance the world turned upside down. He closed his eyes and buried himself in the safety of Kuina’s arms as the car rolled violently. 

Glass sprayed across them as the roof of the car hit the road, pieces embedding themselves into Zoro’s exposed skin. The seatbelt cut into his chest and shoulder harshly, pushing the air from his lungs. He was jerked out of Kuina’s hold and his head hit the door, making him cry out in pain. He threw his arms up to protect his head from anymore damage, the momentum of the car whipping him back and forth like a ragdoll.

After rolling twice more, the car skidded to a stop on its roof and Zoro hesitantly moved his arms, opening his eyes slowly. He hurt everywhere and a warmth was running down the side of his face. He touched it and hissed, fingers coming away red. He looked to the side and saw Kuina hanging limply in her seat the only thing keeping her there was the seat belt. He blinked a few times as his vision started going hazy and looked to the front.

His dad wasn’t moving either. He called out to him but received no answer.

Struggling with the belt buckle he finally managed to break it free and he fell awkwardly onto the car's roof. Groaning at the pain the impact sent through his battered body he slowly moved over to where his sister was. 

“Kuina? Hey Kuina you gotta wake up.” He tentatively tried to shake her awake but he got no response.   
He coughed as thick smoke started to fill the small space of the car and as he looked over to his father, he saw small flames starting to engulf the front of the car. 

He started to panic.

“Kuina! Oi! You gotta wake up! We have to get out of here.” He shook her roughly but he still got no response.

Ripping the belt from Kuina’s limp form he slowly lowered her body to the ground and awkwardly dragged her towards his broken window. Glass cut into his skin as he maneuvered himself through the small space and tried to be as gentle as possible while he dragged the bigger girl through behind him.

Dragging her up onto his back, he managed to get her across the road to the bank on the other side before his legs gave out. He gently lowered her to the cold ground and twisted around, gently cradling her limp form close to him. 

Glancing up at the wreckage, he watched in horror as the flames quickly overtook the small car. All he could think was that his dad was still in there. He hadn’t saved him.

He didn’t notice the tears running freely down his face as he watched the flames climb higher into the sky.

Sirens soon filled the air and before long he was surrounded by flashing blue and red lights. Someone draped a blanket over his shoulders while another pair of hands tried to pry Kuina from his grip. He pulled her closer towards his own body and snarled at the large grey haired man in front of him. The man pulled his hands away, holding them up in what Zoro guessed was supposed to be a calming manner, then fished around in his pocket. He seemed to find what he was looking for, pulling out a cigar and lit it as he sat down on the ground next to Zoro.

He was silent for a few moments, his piercing gaze raking over the small boy before he turned to look at the buzz of activity in front of them. He let out a sigh and then started to speak.

“The names Smoker, what’s yours kid?” Zoro didn’t answer him, he just continued to stare into nothing.

“You’re gonna have to let go of her boy, she needs medical attention and so do you.” The man didn’t look at Zoro when he spoke, he just stared out at the crew trying to put out the ever increasing flames.

Zoro felt himself shake his head. There was no helping his sister, he knew that. He might be young but the angle of her neck wasn’t natural and he could feel that she was already deathly cold in his arms.

“You can’t help her.” He croaked out. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not stupid old man, I just…I jus….”his voice trembled and he couldn’t finish his sentence before his grief got the better of him.

Sobs wracked his small body as he curled himself around his sisters still form. The man let him cry, doing nothing but place a big hand on his back, offering a quiet support.

He cried for his father that he couldn’t save, for his sister that despite everything he had done, was dead in his arms and he cried at the fact he was alone and scared. Everything he knew was gone, his family was gone, he had lost everything and he had no idea what was going to happen to him.

His sobs eventually turned into silent tears as his body was overcome with exhaustion. He just stared out into the night watching the fire light up the pitch black sky, tears slowly making their way down his face as his body went numb and he wished he could hear his sisters laugh just one more time.


	2. New Beginnings

Zoro stared up at the huge house in front of him. He had never seen a house this big...or this beautiful for that matter.

Light blue weatherboard slats covered the entirety of the two story building, the many windows all had white shutters that were currently open so that the light could filter through. A large covered veranda ran around the whole house and was littered with various potted plants, bikes, toys and an old white table with two matching chairs. The roof was grey tin and even though it was obviously an old house even Zoro could tell it was well looked after.

Sitting in the back of Smokers patrol car he clutched his backpack and the long black case that held all he had left of his family, close to his chest like a barrier.

Smoker was currently standing at the large wooden door, waiting for someone to answer it. Apparently this was supposed to be his new home, although he didn’t know how he was going to fit into a place like this. He didn’t want to be here, all he wanted was to wake up and realise that this had all been a horrible dream.

He watched through the window as a small lady greeted Smoker with a smile. She was wearing a bright orange skirt, a white shirt with a red vest and on her head was a yellow bandana. Zoro’s first impression of the petite lady was that she was bright, like the sun. 

After exchanging a few words the pair made their way over to the car. Smoker went around to the back to get the rest of Zoro’s belongings as the woman opened his door and crouched down in front of him, offering him a bright smile.

“So who do we have here? What’s your name little man?” The smiling lady asked.

Zoro sank back into the seat, trying to make himself disappear. He wanted to go home. He saw Smoker come back around with his suitcase in one hand, cigar in the other. Somehow seeing the big man gave Zoro a small boost of confidence. He had taken care of him since the accident. He had sat with him as he got stitches in his head and the glass removed from his hands and face. He had fed him and even made him laugh once. He was the only person Zoro knew at the moment and he felt like he could trust that if Smoker had brought him here he would be ok.

“Zoro Roronoa.” He said in a quiet voice. The lady gave him another warm smile.

“What a nice name, my name is Makino and I’m in charge here. I’m going to get you settled in and if you need anything you just tell me ok?” her tone put Zoro at ease and he nodded at her. She stood up and held out her hand to him, indicating that he should join her. 

He unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly got out of the car. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and held the long black case in his right hand and took her outstretched hand in his left. They slowly made their way towards the house with Smoker close behind them, the man's heavy footsteps making him feel more at ease. 

As they walked through the open door Makino stopped.

“How about I show you the house and then we can take everything up to your new room, how does that sound?” Makino asked him. He just nodded as he looked around in awe.

The house was just as big on the inside as the outside suggested. Light streamed in through all the windows, reflecting off the light floorboards and made the place feel warm. To the left was a huge living room with a big TV and 3 plush but worn brown leather couches, Zoro could also see a few bean bags thrown throughout the room. On the right was a large wooden rectangular table with eight matching chairs around it.

Straight ahead was a long hallway with a couple of doors leading off into what Zoro expected were more rooms, it ended at a white door that looked like it lead outside and on the very left hand side a set of stairs leading up to the second floor.

Makino showed him through the dining area to the kitchen. It was a large space with white marble top benches that stretched along the back and left wall, doors at either end. The one on the back wall lead outside onto the veranda and the one on the left presumably leading somewhere deeper into the house. 

A matching island was in the middle of the room with a few wooden stools tucked underneath, numerous cupboards and a fridge made up the right side of the room. In the middle of the back wall above the sink was a huge window that looked out over the backyard, to the left of that was a large steel stove where a rough looking man in white chef clothes and a long, blonde braided moustache was standing stirring something in a pot. 

“This is Zeff, he does all the cooking. He doesn’t really like people in his kitchen so just try and stay out of his way ok? Zeff this is Zoro Roronoa, our new comer.” The man looked at him and Zoro wanted to hide. He was not easily scared but this man was not someone Zoro would want to mess with. 

“Hey kid, sorry to hear about your family.” he said in a gruff voice. Zoro didn’t answer him and the man just turned back around to continue what he was doing, unphased by Zoro's silence. 

Makino led him through to the door on the left and he realised that it led out into the hallway he had seen at the entrance. She took him down the hallway and pointed out that the other door he had seen was a storage cupboard for cleaning supplies and linen. 

Making their way to the end of the hallway she took him through the laundry and out into the backyard. Again Zoro was awed at the sheer size. There was a swing set near the back of the yard, a basketball hoop had been attached to the side of the house where 4 boys were playing a game of basketball, a big table with 8 chairs sat under the veranda and a small set of stairs led down onto a walkway that wove through the grass. 

“Boys! Come here for a minute please.” Makino yelled out. Zoro wanted to go back inside, he really didn’t want to socialise and these boys didn’t look friendly at all. They ran over all of them panting to catch their breath. Zoro quickly examined each of their faces. 

The tallest boy had an odd shade of purple hair, small eyes and a large mouth that was set in a cruel sneer. He was wearing purple pants and a bright yellow t-shirt. The boy next to him with the ball under his arm was big, and not in the good way. He had black hair hidden under a pink baseball cap and he was wearing a grey shirt and a pair of red pants. The smallest of the group had a short crop of black hair and a white and blue sweatband wrapped around his head. He was sporting a green t-shirt, white pants and if Zoro was being honest he looked sick, his face was pale and he had dark bags under his eyes. The last of the group and the one that had laid down on the veranda had a long ponytail on the top of his head with shaved sides. His hair was a mousy brown and he was wearing a striped orange and black t-shirt and black pants. 

“Alright boys this is Zoro, our new comer so be nice to him and make him feel welcomed. Zoro this is Krieg,” she pointed to the tallest boy, “Pearl,” the big one with the hideous baseball cap, “Gin,” the sick looking one “and Edmund.” She said as she gestured to the grinning man lying at his feet. Zoro instantly disliked all of them.

They all chirped a hello before running off to continue their game but not before Krieg threw him a nasty glare over his shoulder. 

Makino lead him back inside and up the stairs where he was met with an open space with multiple doors lining the right wall. The space thinned out into a small hallway that had a door on both the left and the right. Makino pointed out the last two doors of the open space.

“The end one is Krieg and Gins room and the one next to it is Pearl and Edmunds. The two next to that are the bathroom and toilet.” She pointed towards the little corridor and pointed to the one on the left. “That is my room and the one across from it is Zeff's.” He nodded and followed her to the door on the opposite side of the bathroom, closest to Zeff's. “And this, is your new room.” She knocked on the door and when a small yes was heard she opened the door. 

Zoro followed Makino into the surprisingly large space. On the far wall were two single beds separated by a large window. The one on the right was empty and the space around it was clear. There was a wooden chest at the end of the small bed and a small bedside table with a lamp sat under the window. The left hand side was set up nearly identical except it was filled with books and pieces of paper and the small bed was occupied by a small blonde kid. He had one half of his face covered by his hair and he wore a simple white t-shirt and black pants. 

Zoro instantly liked this kid better than the four downstairs until he noticed the kid glaring at him, making his blue eye cold. Zoro glared back out of habit and only snapped out of it when he heard Makino speaking again. 

“This is Sanji, he's your age and you'll be sharing your room with him so please try to get along. Sanji this is Zoro, please make him feel welcomed.” he watched as the small boy's face changed into a grin as he looked at Makino.

“Of course I will Makino.” He chirped back. And when he looked at Zoro again the look of animosity had disappeared, just leaving a calm and measured look that made Zoro feel like he was being picked apart piece by piece and examined. 

“Why don't you go help Zeff in the kitchen while I help Zoro get settled?” Makino asked the blonde. His eyes lit up with joy and Zoro had to admit that it made him look a lot nicer. He smiled at Makino and ran passed Zoro without looking back. 

Makino laughed softly before walking over to the other side of the room where the empty bed was. Smoker walked passed him and Zoro flinched, he had forgotten the man was behind him, he had been so quiet. He placed Zoro's suitcase on the bed and turned to him.

“You gonna be ok kid?” Zoro wanted to shake his head and tell the man to take him back but then he remembered he had nowhere to go back to.

He glanced at the other side of the room and remembered the small blonde and figured he could at least try it out. Even if he didn't like the other boys, Sanji seemed ok. He looked up at Smoker and nodded. The man looked at him for a moment before he fished in his back pocket. He pulled out a card and handed it to Zoro. 

“You ever need anything kid then you just call me.” Zoro took the card and nodded feeling a little better. Smoker nodded and patted him on his head before saying a quick goodbye to Makino and walked out of the room.

Makino turned around and smiled at him. 

“So let's get you unpacked and then we can get you washed up for dinner. How does that sound.” she asked him.

“Yeah.” Was his quiet reply. He placed the black case on the bed and pulled off his backpack.

“What's in the case?” she asked him as she unzipped his suitcase and started pulling out piles of clothes. She walked over to a set of draws near the door that Zoro hadn't noticed before. 

“It's my treasure. It's the only thing left I have of my family.” She paused with her hands still in the drawer before turning around to face him. 

“What do you mean Zoro?” she walked over to him and crouched down in front of him. 

He looked at her kind eyes and serious expression and decided that he could trust her. He turned to the long black case and opened it. He pulled out the long white Katana and the small photo of his father, his sister and himself.

He heard Makino gasp as he turned around and she looked as if she wanted to rip it out of his hands but made no move to do so.

“Its name is Wado Ichimonji, it was my sisters. We both had a dream to become the greatest swordsman in the world. We promised each other that we would both try our hardest to get there.” He started to choke up at the memory. 

Kuina had been upset because the boys in her age group had been teasing her. Telling her that she would never be as good as them. She had come home fuming and when Zoro had approached her with his usual challenge she had snapped. Her hits had been the hardest he had ever felt from her and by the end of it she had been crying. She had yelled that it wouldn't be long until he could easily beat her and that she was going to give up. 

Zoro had been furious. It was the first and only time he had told her that he looked up to her. He had made her promise that she would try her best to become the greatest. She had smiled at him and then hugged him, promising that she would beat him.

“She promised and now that she isn't here…” he paused to steady himself willing the tears burning his eyes to go away. “I’m going to be the greatest for both of us.” Makino looked at him with tears in her eyes. She laid her hand on his and spoke softly.

“That's a beautiful goal Zoro. Would it be ok if we kept this in my room so the other boys can't get it? I promise you can have it whenever you want.” Zoro looked at her and bit his lip. He didn't want to be apart from the sword but he also didn't want anyone else touching it. 

“Here come with me and I'll show you where I'll put it.” He put the sword back in its case but kept the photo out, laying it gently on his bedside table. She led him to her room and made her way to the right wall where there was a large window and underneath that was a window seat. She opened the top and motioned for him to place the case inside. 

“That way you can access it whenever you like. Just come and ask me ok?” He nodded and felt slightly better that his previous Katana was safe.

“So sword fighting? That's an interesting sport to get involved in.” she said as they made their way back to his room. 

“My father owned a Dojo, he was from Japan and loved to teach Kendo. He taught both me and my sister. We were on our way to the championships when...” he stopped talking not wanting to relive what had happened yesterday and started to unpack the rest of his clothes. Makino seem to understand the message and started helping. They worked in a comfortable silence until everything was unpacked. 

“Go get cleaned up and then come down for dinner.” she smiled at him and then left the room.

Zoro sighed and sat on his bed. He looked around the room and noticed that the walls were painted blue. His bed had plain white covers but Sanji's had small fish swimming around the bottom and he smiled to himself before getting off the bed and making his way to the bathroom. 

The room was large and very white. It had a bath on the far side and a shower to the left, a large sink and mirror took up most of the right hand side of the wall leaving a small space that held two towel racks. 

Zoro made his way over to the sink and washed his hands. He looked up and examined himself in the mirror. His normally tanned skin was pale and littered with scratches, dark bags sat under his eyes and the big patch above his left eye didn't help his overall appearance at all. His short green hair stuck out in all different directions and he ran a hand through it to try and tame it. He let out a sigh and then made his way slowly down the stairs.

He could hear excited chatter coming from below and hesitated in the doorway to the dining room. Makino was serving plates to the four boys already seated up at the far end of the table. He watched quietly as she left and came back with four more plates, placing them at the empty seats. As she disappeared back into the kitchen Krieg leant over Gin and was about to spit in the plate of food next to him. Zoro moved as fast as he could, grabbing the plate of food away he watched as the spit landed right on the table where the plate had been seconds ago. 

Krieg looked up in surprise before his eyes locked onto Zoro. His eyes narrowed and a nasty sneer found its way onto his face. Zoro glared right back at him, deciding then and there that this guy wasn't worth trying to be nice to. 

Zoro saw Sanji walk around the corner and stop. Eyes flicking between the two boys before landing on the plate of food in Zoro's hand and then at the empty spot on the table. He disappeared for a second before returning with a cloth and wiping up the mess. He then grabbed the plate off Zoro and mumbled a quick thank you before taking his seat, head down. 

Zoro looked at the blonde and frowned for a second before taking the empty seat across from him. He didn't really understand why the blonde was so quiet but then again he only just got here. 

Makino and Zeff came into the room and took their seats at each end of the table. They picked up their cutlery and everyone took that as their cue to dig in. Zoro looked down at his food and his mouth watered. He had never seen lasagne that looked so amazing in his life. The smell itself was making his stomach rumble so without anymore hesitation he dug in. 

As soon as the food hit his tongue he wanted to groan out his approval. It tasted better than he ever imagined and if this was the standard of food he would be eating from now on he would be happy. 

Dinner passed without incident and Zoro returned to his room straight after. The blonde had stayed down stairs to help with the dishes so Zoro was left to his own devices.

He was making his way around the room, examining everything, trying to figure out what kind of person his new room mate was. He was halfway around the room when the door opened.

He glanced up and met the surprised blue eyes of the blonde before they narrowed. 

“You right there, going through my stuff.” he said angrily. 

“I wasn't going through your stuff I was just looking.” Zoro spat back.

“Yeah well how about you just mind your own damn business and keep to your side of the room.” he said before shutting the door with a little more force than necessary. 

“Fine whatever, you don't have to be such an asshole about it. It's not like I was gonna do anything.” he retorted, walking to his side of the room and laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“How the hell am I supposed to know that? I have no idea who you are!” Sanji yelled at him. Zoro sat up immediately, his blood beginning to boil. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

“What the actual hell? I haven't done anything to you! I even saved your stupid food from what's his face!” he yelled back. Sanji's glare faltered a little before it snapped right back into place.

“I don't need you to do anything for me, I can take care of myself!” he yelled before turning around and kicking his shoes off.

“Fine! Whatever!” Zoro turned around and faced the wall. He could feel his anger simmering but it was too late to go out and work it off so he did the next best thing. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his dad's meditation techniques. They had always helped him in the past.

Concentrating on his breathing he eventually cleared his mind and fell into a deep sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zoro jerked awake, sweat running down his face and his breathing was harsh. The echo of his sister's scream still echoing in his ears. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear them of tears only to be met with darkness, illuminated only by a thin strip of light that filtered through the slightly ajar door and for a moment he couldn't remember where he was. He sat up quickly, trying to place where he was when he heard a soft noise coming from across the room. 

He glanced over and saw a small shape in the bed next to him. Right. He was at Makino's house, well his new home. He laid back down in his bed trying to calm his breathing, taking deep breaths in and out. He felt his heartbeat slow and the trembling in his body stopped, closing his eyes he tried to will himself back to sleep when he heard another noise.

It sounded like crying. 

Zoro strained his ears and just as he was about to chalk it up to his imagination Sanji suddenly sat up, breathing heavily. Zoro didn't dare move as the blonde glanced around the room. He heard a small hiccup and watched quietly as the blonde wiped his face before laying back down and curling into a small ball. 

Apparently Zoro wasn't the only one who was haunted by his dreams. He knew Sanji wouldn't want him to bring it up so he kept quiet and let himself drift back off to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks Zoro spent trying to figure out how to fit in. Sanji didn't really speak to him and when he did they ended up arguing. Although he had told Zoro that he probably shouldn't leave his towel in the bathroom if he didn't want it to be messed with. 

The blonde seemed to spend most of his spare time in the kitchen and even though he was young, Zoro would admit to himself that he could cook. 

He had also managed to figure out that the other boys harassed the blonde greatly everyday. It varied from spitting to hitting and horrible name calling but what impressed Zoro the most was that Sanji always fought back.

Zoro had thought he was just a quiet weakling but he had watched the blonde fight and he marvelled at the fact that he only used his legs. The only downside was that he was too small to really make an impact on the four bigger boys. They never attacked him one on one though, they always seemed to attack him at the same time. Cowards.

Zoro had wanted to step in a few times but the look on the blonde's face had stopped him. There was something about the boy that intrigued Zoro. He was the smallest of all of them but there was a fire in him that made Zoro wonder if they could maybe one day have a good sparring match to see who would win.

The other boys had been avoiding him so far but they kept glancing at him and whispering to each other, it put him on high alert around them and not for nothing as it turned out.

It was his turn to take out the trash and as he turned the corner to put the bag in the large bin he felt a prickling sensation crawl up his spine. He turned to find his path back to the house blocked by none other than Krieg and his “crew" as they called themselves. 

He dropped the bag in the bin and waited patiently. If they were going to attack him then he would let them punch first. He eased into a relaxed stance and studied each one of them closely.

Krieg sneered at him and then, as if some invisible signal had been given they all came forward at once. Krieg aimed for his head and Zoro caught his fist before twisting sharply and punched him in the face, the boy cried out before dropping to his knees, bringing his injured hand to his chest while the other held his nose. 

Pearl went for his ribs and Gin came at his other side with a wooden pole. He grabbed the pole and twisted, managing to pry it loose from Gin's hands. Pearl managed to land his punch and it made him grunt in pain but now that he was armed with the pole he felt better. He swung it around and hit Gin upside the head and then brought it down and hooked it behind Pearls legs, sweeping them out from underneath him. Edmund stared at him with round eyes before bolting off back to the house. 

Zoro looked down at Krieg, who was staring wide eyed at his friends on the ground, before dropping the pole and walking back inside. 

Sanji stood in the hallway just outside the kitchen door and glanced back at him with a frown on his face.

“What did you do to Edmund? I've never seen him run so fast.” he asked, pure curiosity painted on his face.

Zoro smirked before walking passed the shorter boy. 

“Just taught him what happens when you try to mess with me.” With that said he started to walk upstairs. He heard a snort behind him and glanced down only to see Sanji's face change from a smirk into a mixture of surprise and disbelief. He followed the other boys gaze and saw the other three boys making their way inside.

“The hell are you lookin at twig boy?” Krieg snarled. Sanji just laughed as he turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Zoro smiled to himself and continued up the stairs. 

Even when Makino was scolding him later about hitting the other boys, the fact that he had made the blonde laugh made it all worth it. He didn't know why but it made him feel good.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later as Zoro was making his way down the stairs to go and watch some TV, he heard a noise coming from down the hallway. He paused and cocked his head to the side for a moment and just as he was about to continue heading to the lounge room he heard it again.

Turning towards the sound he came to a stop outside the storage cupboard. Frowning at the chair pushed under the door handle he removed it and opened the door. There he found a small familiar form huddled in the corner. He took in the blonde hair and the white chef clothes his roommate always wore when helping out in the kitchen.

“Cook?” he called out. The blonde lifted his face and Zoro saw that it was wet with tears. Before he could do anything the blonde scrambled towards him, threw his arms around him and buried his face in his chest.

Zoro stood there in shock, arms out to the side with one hand still gripping the door handle, as he tried to figure out what was happening. He felt the small body against him trembling and cautiously wrapped his arms around the blonde. 

The boy sobbed and Zoro just stood there, offering him the only comfort he could as the tears soaked into his shirt. 

It wasn't long before the boy's sobs subsided and he pulled away looking embarrassed. 

“You ok?” Zoro asked concerned. Sanji nodded and started to walk away but before he got far he turned back to Zoro.

“Thank you.” He whispered and then made his way up the stairs. Zoro frowned at the small boy's back. This wasn't like him. The boy Zoro had come to know was a fighter and he always knew how to get on Zoro's nerves. They had argued more than they had spoken in the time that Zoro had been here and he didn't know how to deal with the broken boy he had just seen.

Deciding to get some answers Zoro followed him up the stairs and into their room, quietly closing the door behind him. 

Sanji was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at his hands. Zoro walked over and sat next to him quietly.

“You gonna tell me what happened just then? Why were you locked in the closet?” Sanji was quiet for a long moment and Zoro thought he was going to ignore him. Suddenly the blonde let out a big sigh and his shoulders slumped. 

“Krieg, who else?” he answered making Zoro frown.

“I get that but you always fight back, so how did he manage to get you in the closet?” Zoro asked. Sanji glanced at him in surprise, one eyebrow raised. It was only then that Zoro realised that it was swirled at the end. He couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of his mouth at his discovery. 

Sanji's face dropped and his mouth set itself into a hard line.

“What the hell is so funny?” He ground out between clenched teeth.

Zoro had to use every ounce of self control he had to stop laughing, although he couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

“Sorry, sorry but your eyebrow! It's curly.” He tried to hold back another round of laughter with little success. 

“At least I'm not a moss head.” Zoro stopped laughing and looked at Sanji with wide eyes. 

“What?” 

“You heard me, you look like a damn Marimo. Actually you know what that oddly suits you, I'm gonna call you Marimo from now on.” he grinned looking proud of himself and Zoro fumed. In all the time they had argued they had never insulted one another about their looks.

“Yeah well shit cook at least I don't have dart boards on my face.” Sanji's eyes narrowed and Zoro smirked.

“What did you call me?” he was clearly furious but Zoro couldn't help himself.

“Which one? Shit cook or dartboard brow?” Sanji kicked him in the leg and Zoro's laughter was cut off by a surprised yelp. He didn't expect the cook to have such powerful kicks.

“Ow what the hell cook?” 

“That's for being a smartass.” Sanji smirked.

Zoro grumbled under his breath and massaged his shin.

The room fell quiet but for once it wasn't uncomfortable.

“I froze up.” Sanji broke the silence and Zoro looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Krieg put a pillowcase on my head and I froze. That's how they got me into the closet. I'm assuming Edmund was the one who actually thought about using the pillowcase he's their “ideaman" there's no way Krieg would've thought about it.”

Zoro frowned in confusion. That kind of explained it but not really. Sanji glanced at him and seeing his face he huffed in annoyance. He seemed to have an internal debate with himself before looking at Zoro with a surprisingly intense expression.

“Look, I'm afraid of the dark.” He paused as if he was waiting for Zoro to react somehow but he just quietly sat there waiting for him to continue. Sanji frowned slightly at his lack of reaction, his eyes searched Zoro's face and then looked down at his hands.

“When I was younger, before I came here, I lived with my father and my four siblings. When my mum had me she got really sick and she never really recovered. My father blamed me for it, he hated me. He never really payed attention to me and when my siblings would beat me up he did nothing. My mother was bed ridden. She was at a special hospital and visiting her was the highlight of my day. She's the reason I love to cook, she would always try my food and always said it was the best food she'd ever had.” he smiled fondly down at his hands and then curled them into fists.

“The day she passed away my father lost it. He got really drunk and beat me. He told me it was all my fault and that if I was never born she would still be alive.” A stray tear made its way down Sanji's cheek but he quickly wiped it away.

“After that he would beat me whenever he felt like it and when he was drunk enough he would put this...this thing over my head, said he didn't want to see my face, that it just made him sick. I don't really know what it was or where he got it but i couldn't take it off myself. He would then shove me in a closet and lock it. Sometimes for days.” Sanji's voice shook and he took a deep breath. Zoro sat there and looked at the ground in shock. This was not what he had expected.

“Sanji…” he didn't know what to say. The extent of the blondes suffering was beyond his comprehension. Instead he just reached out and took the smaller boy's trembling hand into his own. Sanji didn't move but his shoulders seemed to relax and he got himself under control.

“When I was ten I ran away. I got as far away as I could but I hadn't thought about food or anything, I just wanted out. I lived on the street for months. Stealing food from wherever I could, digging through the trash. I can't remember how long it was before Zeff found me. Apparently I was passed out behind a restaurant he used to work at and he brought me here.” 

Zoro looked at him, seeing him in a whole new light. This kid had been through more than anyone ever deserved and if he ever met his real father he would happily show him the sharp end of his Katana. 

“I was on the verge of starvation, he helped me, gave me a new home and is even teaching me how to cook and fight. I owe the old man everything.” He went quiet and Zoro tried to find the words to say. 

What do you even say after a story like that? The silence stretched on and instead of offering fake words of understanding or awkward comfort he decided to tell Sanji his own story.

“My mum died when I was born. I don't remember her at all. My dad and sister were all I had but we were happy.” Sanji looked at him expectantly. 

“A few weeks ago we were on our way to the Kendo national championships. My sister Kuina and I were competing. We both wanted to be the best. We trained together, pushed each other. She always managed to beat me though.” he smiled at the memories of all their spars and how no matter how hard he trained Kuina always beat him.

“It wasn't just a competition between us though, it was a promise that we had made. We both had the same dream, we both wanted to hold the title for the greatest swordsman in the world.” He waited for the blonde to scoff at his ambition but he didn't. He was just quietly waiting for Zoro to continue. 

“I don't really know what happened, one minute we were arguing and the next minute the car spun out of control. It flipped a few times and caught on fire..” he swallowed down the lump in his throat and pushed back the tears. 

“I managed to pull Kuina out but the flames...I got us as far away as I could and then just watched as the fire consumed the car with my dad in it.” The tears slowly made their way down his cheeks at the vivid memory. 

“Kuina…..she….her neck had been broken in the crash. I knew she was gone but I couldn't let her go and now all I have left of her is her sword.” He sobbed, his arms aching with her phantom weight and he wanted to curl up in a ball and just forget.

He felt Sanji squeeze the hand he forgot was still wrapped around the blondes and he glanced up to see matching tears on Sanji's face.

“Zoro I'm so sorry.” Zoro nodded and offered a shaky smile to the blonde. He returned it and just seeing that made Zoro feel better. 

He took his hand back to wipe his face, laughing at himself and then laughed at Sanji. Here they were two boys who had hated each other from day one sharing sob stories. 

Sanji frowned for a second and then seemed to realise what was so funny. His laughter joined Zoro's and they just let it out. They laughed until their stomachs hurt and as it slowly died down Zoro felt lighter than he had since the accident.

“Thank you for getting me out of there.” Sanji said quietly. Zoro just nodded and the blonde turned to him.

“Hey can you show me your sister's sword?” he asked, eyes bright with curiosity. Zoro thought for a moment and then nodded, a small smile making its way across his face.

He grabbed Sanji's hand and pulled him downstairs to find Makino sitting out the front on one of the white chairs reading a book. He quickly asked if he could go get his sword and she nodded. He grinned and turned around, still dragging the blonde behind him. He missed the smile on Makino's face seeing the two finally getting along.

Zoro pushed open Makinos bedroom door and made his way over to the window seat, only then dropping Sanji's hand to open the lid. He pulled out the black case and carefully opened it, pulling out the white and gold Katana. 

Sanji's eyes were wide with wonder as Zoro carefully pulled the blade out of its sheath.

“It's beautiful.” Sanji whispered. Zoro grinned then looked at the blade fondly. He grabbed the cleaning supplies that were in the case and sat down on the floor. Sanji sat across from him and watched as Zoro carefully tended to the blade.

“Makino said that there's a guy called Shanks who knows someone who teaches kendo around here. She said he's going to come and take me to meet him and see if I want to join.” Zoro said, the idea of finally being able to practice again made him feel better.

Sanji looked at him and smiled. 

“Shanks is cool, he comes around every now and then so I'm sure the guy he knows is good.” Hearing that made Zoro feel much more confident. 

“Hey what's your favourite food?” The blonde suddenly asked. Zoro didn't even think twice before he answered.

“Onigiri.” It was his father's best dish and he missed it a lot.

“Anything you don't like?” Zoro glanced at him and thought about it.

“I don't really like sweet things, they make my teeth hurt.” he grimaced. 

“How come you only fight with your legs?” He asked the blonde.

“I'm a cook, I need my hands otherwise what good am I?” Zoro's brows rose in surprise. He hadn't really thought about it but it made sense.

“You? Why Kendo?” Zoro smiled down at the sword in his hands.

“My dad owned a Dojo. He taught both me and my sister. It became a rivalry between us but it was also something we all had in common, it gave us something to talk about I guess.” Sanji nodded in understanding.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about random things. And by the time dinner was ready Zoro finally felt like he had found a place in this new home.


	3. Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, life has been hectic but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. I hope you enjoy this and we will start getting into the real plot after this.

The following day Zoro found himself presented with a big plate of Onigiri. He had been pulled into the kitchen and dragged over to the stools under the island where he was told to sit. Sanji had then presented him with his favourite food. 

Zoro looked between the small blonde sitting next to him, Zeff - or “Old Geezer" as Sanji called him - who was over rummaging in the cupboards and the plate of food, frowning in confusion. Sanji huffed and rolled his eyes at the lack of understanding.

“It's to say thank you for yesterday Marimo. Now eat.” He heard Zeff snort and Zoro frowned at the nickname but let it slide as he put a piece in his mouth. 

The flavour exploded on his tongue and his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know how the cook had made such a simple thing taste so delicious but he was not going to complain.

He shoved the rest down quickly and Sanji gave him a knowing smirk.

“Good aren't they?” Zoro glanced at the cook and an idea hit him.

“Not bad curly brow, had better though.” He saw out of the corner of his eye that Zeff had turned to look at him but he was more focused on the look of shock Sanji gave him before it morphed into rage. He smirked and as a leg came flying at him, he jumped off the stool and ran outside, Sanji close on his heels.

He ran around the backyard trying to find something, anything, to help defend himself against the blonde shouting bloody murder at him. He maybe should have thought this through better but as his gaze zeroed in on two decent sized sticks he grinned in triumph. Reaching down and grabbing the two sticks he spun around, blocking the leg that was coming down fast. He grinned at the power behind the kick and pushed away from the blonde, adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

They fought back and forth, sticks meeting legs and Zoro felt a fire spark in him that he had only felt when fighting Kuina. Sanji was a formidable opponent and he now understood why the other boys only attacked him as a group. Zoro could tell that the blonde felt the same. There was a fire in his eyes as he attacked and a manic grin on his face that he knew was mirrored on his own.

They lost track of time, only stopping when they saw the other four boys standing off to the side staring at them. 

“What?” Zoro sneered, panting hard. They looked to Sanji and then back to Zoro before they glanced between themselves. They took one last look at Sanji before they walked away. Zoro looked over to him and the blonde shrugged, looking as confused as Zoro felt. 

Just as they were about to pick up where they left off, they heard Makino calling for them. Zoro felt a small pang of disappointment at being interrupted but brushed it aside as they went inside. He would have plenty of time to spar with the blonde later. 

They found her in the lounge room and next to her was a tall man with bright red hair and three large scars that ran diagonally over his left eye. He had a huge grin on his face and when Sanji saw him his face lit up. 

“Shanks!” He ran over to the man and hugged him. Zoro watched as the red haired man scruffed up the blonde hair and laughed.

“Hey kiddo! You got anything good for me to eat?” Sanji nodded and ran out to the kitchen. 

Shanks smiled after the small boy and then turned to look at Zoro. 

“Ahhh you must be Zoro, the little Kendo champion. Hi I'm Shanks.” he held out a large hand and Zoro took it, instantly liking this man.

“Are you here to take me to see your friend?” he asked hopefully.

Shanks laughed and then scruffed up his hair like he had done to Sanji moments ago. Zoro ducked out from underneath the hand in annoyance.

“I like you kid, straight to the point. That'll get you places.” He winked at Zoro and then sat down on one of the sofas, making himself at home.

“But yes, you're right I'm here to take you to see Mihawk and from what I can see he's going to like you.” He grinned and then his attention was caught by Sanji returning, arms full with a tray of biscuits and tea.

“Thanks kiddo!” Shanks dove for one of the biscuits before the tray had even hit the table and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Zoro smiled at the man's enthusiasm. Yep, he definitely liked him.

Makino called for the other boys and soon everyone was seated around the lounge room, biscuits and tea in hand. It was one of the nicest afternoons Zoro had spent in that house. Sanji sat next to him and for once the other four boys weren't trying to make trouble. Even Zeff joined them for a little while before Shanks made a jab at his cooking and the old man wandered off grumbling under his breath about ungrateful bastards. Shanks seemed to infect everyone with his joy and Zoro was glad to have met this man.

When four o’clock rolled around Shanks stood up and motioned for Zoro to follow.

Making his way out the front he caught up so he was walking in step with the older man. Neither one deemed it necessary to break the silence and Zoro appreciated that. Now that he was away from the house and finally going to a place he could practice, everything seemed to crash down on him. He hadn't realised how much he had missed fighting, the spar with Sanji earlier that day had awakened the fire in him that he hadn't even realised was gone. 

It was still hard to imagine that he wouldn't be learning from his father, or sparring with Kuina but there was nothing he could do about it.

They walked quietly for about 3 blocks before Shanks came to a stop in front of a normal looking brick house. He looked down at Zoro and smiled.

“Mihawk can be a tad scary but don't worry he's secretly a teddy bear, don't ever tell him I said that though.” he chuckled and made his way up to the house.

He rung the doorbell and a few moments later Zoro was looking up into yellow piercing eyes that seemed to look straight through him before flicking over to Shanks.

“What do you want?” He asked, his voice low and void of any emotion.

“Oh come on Mihawk don't be like that! This is Zoro Roronoa and he's going to be your new student.” Shanks seemed to be very confident about that fact and Zoro watched as a sharp eyebrow rose at the statement.

“Is he now? And why do you think I would take on a runt like him?” Zoro bristled at the insult but kept his mouth shut.

“Cause he's one of the best I've seen in a long time.” Zoro's head snapped to the side to look at Shanks. When had the red-head seen him fight?

Mihawk glanced down at Zoro, eyes raking over him, assessing everything Zoro was in a quick moment before his eyes went back to Shanks and narrowed.

“Just trust me Hawkie boy, watch him fight and then tell me you don't wanna train him.” Mihawk’s face darkened at the nickname but he seemed to consider the man's words.

“Fine.” He stepped aside to let them in and Shanks flashed him a giant grin not the least bit deterred by the other man's obvious annoyance.

They were led through the house and out the back where there was a smaller building. The inside looked almost identical to his father's dojo and he felt his chest tighten and tears threaten but he wouldn't lose it here, he had a fight to win.

“Kaku!” Mihawk shouted and not a moment later a boy maybe a few years older than Zoro came into the room. He had a long squarish nose and bright orange hair. He had a stern look on his face but when he saw Zoro and Shanks it turned into a polite smile.

“I want you to fight-” Mihawk turned to him, “what was your name again?” 

“Zoro Roronoa.” He ground out.

“-Zoro. I want to see what he can do.” Mihawk finished.

Kaku nodded and motioned for Zoro to follow him. Zoro took one look at Shanks, who threw him a thumbs up, before he followed the older boy. He motioned to a rack full of practice swords before picking two for himself. Zoro grinned, this was going to be interesting.

He picked up three and Kaku raised an eyebrow before snorting. He saw Mihawk frown slightly before turning to fully watch the fight.

“How do you expect to use three?” Kaku asked.

Zoro just smirked before placing one in his mouth and fixing his grip on the other two.

Kaku shook his head in amusement but settled into a fighting stance. 

Without warning Kaku came at him, he was quick Zoro would give him that, he deflected the blow easily though and struck out in retaliation managing to land a hit on Kakus right side.

They separated and Kaku looked at him in surprise, then he smiled a cruel smile and Zoro returned the feral look. 

They launched at each other again and again until Zoro finally managed to disarm the older boy, one of his swords coming to a stop at Kakus neck.

He heard clapping behind him and looked up to see Shanks grinning at him and clapping his hands excitedly and then flicked his gaze over to the other man, seeing a small smirk on Mihawk’s face.

“You start tomorrow, be here by 4 o’clock.” With that he disappeared out of the room.

He held out a hand to the older boy and helped him up.

“Damn you can fight, I thought you were just another idiot.” Kaku said leaning over to catch his breath.

“You're not bad yourself.” he panted.

“That was awesome!” Shanks came over and clapped him on the shoulder, the force of the blow making him have to take a step forward to prevent face planting.

“Come on I better get you home before Makino starts to worry, besides if you miss dinner the old man'll have my head.” he laughed and then walked out, Zoro trailing behind him. He was exhausted but it was the best kind, a kind he hadn't felt in ages.

He slowly followed Shanks back home lost in his own thoughts when something occurred to him.

“Hey Shanks? How come you knew I fought well?” Shanks stopped and looked back at him.

“When I got here you and Sanji were going at it pretty hard, you had good form and a very interesting technique. Besides if you can stand up to kicks he learnt from Zeff then you must be a good fighter. The fact that you fight with three swords took me by surprise but it was impressive.” He chuckled and then continued walking.

They made it home in time for dinner and then Zoro dragged himself up the stairs for a quick shower before he flopped face first into his pillow, asleep before the rest of his body hit the bed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night he was woken by a loud bang, he jolted upright and quickly looked around, searching for any signs of danger. Finding none he relaxed and looked over at the small blonde across the room. He was tossing and turning in his bed muttering and whimpering. Zoro got up and slowly made his way over to the other bed and gently placed his hands on Sanji's shoulders.

“Cook? Oi wake up you're having a bad dream.” The cook started thrashing around again and Zoro held him as still as he could. Not getting any response from the blonde he shook him gently.

“Sanji. Oi.” He tried a little louder. Sanji's eyes snapped open and one look at Zoro had him struggling to get away from the other boy's grip.

“No! Let go of me!” He screamed, blue eyes wide but unseeing, panic written all over his face.

He kicked out and his foot connected to Zoro's stomach. He let out a grunt of pain but didn't let go, instead he grabbed Sanji's face with one hand and forced him to look at him.

“Hey! Hey, it's ok it's just me, it's Zoro.” Sanji finally looked at Zoro, eyes snapping to his and stopped struggling and Zoro realised he was trembling.

“M...Marimo?” He sniffed. Zoro nodded and the cook seemed to collapse in on himself in relief and Zoro removed his hands. 

Looking at the blonde curling in on himself, Zoro lifted up the blanket and climbed into the bed.

“Wha...what are you doing?” Sanji managed to stutter out.

“Shut up and move over it's cold out here.” Sanji looked at him in confusion but did as he was told.

“I don't...what?” The blonde started, trying to grasp some understanding on what was going on. Zoro ignored him and made himself comfortable in the small bed, sitting up against the headboard.

“Look, I know what it's like to be terrified of your dreams. When you're awake it's ok, it's easy to forget, but at night when you close your eyes you can't stop it.” He looked at Sanji and the blondes eyes seemed to widen in understanding.

“You dream of the accident, that's why you yell out in your sleep.” Zoro glanced at the blonde in surprise and he shrugged his shoulders in return.

“Yeah I do, it's not always the same though, most of the time it's just the crash over and over again. Sometimes all I see are flames, I can hear Kuina screaming at me to save her but I can't move.” He looked down at the blanket in his hands, emotion making his throat close up and he gave himself a second, he didn't really want to talk about it but the blonde had trusted him enough to open up to him the first time so he continued. 

“The worst one is when it's just her and dad, standing there, asking why I just left them there, why I didn't try harder to save them and as they're talking they slowly burn in front of me and no matter what I do I can't stop it.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sanji looking at him but he continued to avoid the blonde's gaze. He didn't like opening up to people and this was making him feel vulnerable and weak.

Sanji finally moved, he shuffled so he was sitting right next to Zoro and he felt the smaller boys warmth seep into him, it calmed him and he found a sense of comfort envelope him. The blonde cleared his throat and started to speak in a low tone.

“It's always my father. Every time I see him I panic, he doesn't even have to do anything and I just freeze up. He always does though, he always comes for me, hits me, stuffs me in the dark.” The trembling in the smaller boys body intensified, the tremors leaking into his voice.

“Then I can't get out and I hear him laughing. He says it's my fault, that I don't deserve to be alive.” Zoro didn't think twice about the fact his arms went around the boy and he hugged him to his side. Sanji leant into him and they sat there in the quiet, offering each other whatever comfort they could, both lost in their own thoughts.

When Zoro felt his eyelids start to droop he shifted, Sanji sat up quickly at the movement almost as if he had been burned. Zoro glanced at him and then shuffled down into the bed, making himself more comfortable. 

He tugged on Sanji's shirt and the smaller boy took the hint and laid back down. He moved around a bit, making himself comfortable in the little space he had until he was curled into Zoro's side.

“Thank you.” Zoro heard him whisper before he was enveloped in darkness, dream free for the first time in a long time.

It became a silent promise between them after that. Crawling into each others warm beds for comfort, long nights filled with talk of the unimportant, pillow forts, 20 questions, whatever it took to get their minds off of their own personal nightmares, until a blissfully dreamless sleep overtook them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time passed, Zoro fell into a simple routine of school, training and spending his free time either sparring with Sanji or sitting in the kitchen while the blonde helped with the food. Zeff constantly complained about his presence but Zoro knew he was always welcome in the kitchen. 

Sanji and Zoro were inseparable even though they spent majority of their time arguing and the other boys quickly learnt to leave them alone. Sanji became a lot stronger with someone to practice with and one particular afternoon when Krieg and his crew decided to pick on the blonde, they were left with large bruises as a reminder that he would not be picked on anymore.

Zoro had quickly become the top student under Mihawk, earning himself a new sword “Yubashiri”, a beautiful katana with a black and white sheath, from Makino and Zeff as congratulations on winning his first championships at the age of 15. He was well on his way to obtaining his dream. 

Zoro felt content with where his life was taking him and although he still missed his family terribly he found that this house full of mismatched people had become his home. 

It was the morning of his 16th birthday when he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, slamming his hands on the counter he grinned at the tall lanky blonde on the other side. He had grown taller than Zoro but hadn't really gained much in the way of muscle mass. He was no less strong but he was always severely underestimated because of his appearance. Zoro took every chance he got to tease him about it and more often than not it ended with him sporting a few fresh bruises. Not that he minded.

Sanji jumped at the unexpected noise and glared at Zoro.

“Do you have to be so loud Marimo?” Zoro stuck his tongue out at the blonde and Sanji just shook his head before continuing to cut up the fruit he was preparing for breakfast.

“Today's the day Cook! I get to buy my very first sword!” Sanji looked at him with a deadpan expression.

“You already have two moss brain or did you forget how to count?” Zoro didn't even rise to the bait. His mood was too good to be ruined by the cooks sarcasm.

“No shit curly brow but it's the first one I've bought with my own money. Don't be such an ass.” Sanji's neutral expression cracked and a grin spread across his face. He knew how much this meant for Zoro. He hadn't been able to stop talking about it for the last few weeks. 

“You gonna come with? Shanks is gonna take me after school.” Zoro plonked himself down in a stool and started stealing pieces of fruit.

“Nah apparently it's someone's birthday and the Old Geezer said something about a cake that I have to make.” He grinned at Zoro and then slapped his hand as he tried to steal another strawberry.

“But you better show me when you get back.” He said, placing a bowl of yogurt and fruit in front of Zoro. 

“Yeah yeah, course.” Zoro grabbed a spoon and started shovelling his breakfast into his mouth. If he didn't hurry he would be late and the last thing he wanted today was to be stuck in afternoon detention when he could be buying his sword.

He felt a slap on the back of his head and as he whipped his head around to growl at the perpetrator he saw the old geezer.

“Where's your manners moss head? Thought I taught you better than that?” He grumbled, clearly unimpressed with Zoro's eating habits. Sanji snorted earning a glare from the green haired boy.

“Yeah right, the Marimo is a neanderthal we both know that.” He said, smirking at Zoro. Zeff barked out a laugh.

“At least I don't turn into a noodle at the first sign of boobs.” He retorted, mouth still half full. Zeff kicked him and Zoro yelped, holding his leg and glaring at the old man.

“As much as I agree with that statement don't talk with your mouth full.” Sanji made a noise of protest but Zeff cut him off.

“Don't even try to deny it eggplant we have proof.” Sanji gaped and Zoro cracked up. He and the old man always teased Sanji about his obsession with the opposite sex and it had resulted in some pretty interesting photos of the blonde and his “noodle dance" as Zoro called it. They even rated the girls he brought home on a scale of desperate for attention to dragon lady (that had been a disaster not even Sanji wanted to admit to). 

Sanji looked at the old man and then turned his glare on Zoro.

“Don't you have somewhere to be you bastard?” Zoro tried to catch his breath, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Alright alright I'm going, see ya at school curly brow!” He grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

The next 6 hours of his life were the longest he had ever had to suffer through, even with Sanji as company for most of it. He couldn't keep the restless energy locked away no matter how much he tried to clear his mind. When the final bell rang he ran from the classroom and jumped on the first bus to the city. He was to meet Shanks at the interchange and from there they would make their way to the shop. 

Seeing Shanks with his beloved sword case made his face split into a grin as he hopped off the bus. 

“Someone's excited.” Shanks chuckled, ruffling Zoro's hair. He had never gotten out of the habit and Zoro ducked out of the way, just as he always did.

“No shit, lets go!” Taking the lead he started walking down the street. 

“Oi Zoro! You're going the wrong way!” Shanks grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. The green haired boy grumbled but changed direction. 

Shanks took him to a specialist store that was owned by an older man. He looked Zoro up and down when he approached the counter. 

“What can I get for this?” He asked presenting the money he had saved. The owner clucked his tongue and raised an eyebrow before pointing to a barrel full of swords. Zoro grinned and quickly made his way over to the swords. Shanks walked up behind him and watched quietly as Zoro pulled a sword out, inspecting it before putting it back then pulling out another.

He had made his way through half of the swords when he picked out a katana with a deep red and white sheath with a gold tip that matched the golden hilt of the sword. As he unsheathed the blade he felt in his stomach that this was the one. It felt dangerous but it fit perfectly in his hand. 

He turned to Shanks and motioned for his case that contained both of his other swords. Placing the new katana on the ground he opened his case and pulled both swords from their sheaths. He grabbed the new sword and felt the balance with his other swords. He grinned around Wados sheath as he felt the new sword balance out perfectly. Putting his own swords back, he sheathed the new katana and walked up to the counter. 

As he placed the blade down the owner looked at him with boredom his eyes only showing emotion when they landed on the sword.

“I..I’m sorry but this isn't for sale, trust me boy you don't want this.” He stammered. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

“Yes I do.” He stated simply. The owner stared at him with wide eyes and Zoro started to feel uncomfortable. 

“This sword is cursed.” He hissed, like the sword could hear him if he spoke to loud. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

“In what way?” He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“That sword is called Sandai Kitetsu. It's said that whoever wields this sword will die a tragic death.” Zoro looked at the katana once more before a small smile crossed his features. A cursed sword would be an interesting challenge and it had felt right when he had held it.

“I'm still buying it.” Shanks made a noise behind him that sounded suspiciously like a snort and the shop owner paled. Zoro ignored the red-head and held out the cash, waiting for the man to take it.

“Fine but don't come back here if you lose a limb or something because of this you hear me? I warned you!” He grabbed the money out of Zoro's hand and Zoro carefully picked up his new sword to place it in the case with his others. 

They left the shop behind and Shanks stopped him halfway down the street.

“I have a surprise for you.” He stated simply.Eyeing the man suspiciously he followed him to a small shop and when he saw what it was he stopped in his tracks and his face split into a huge grin. 

“Are you serious?” He felt excitement bubble up inside him. This day was turning out to be the best birthday he had ever had.

“Yes, now are you going to come in or are you going to make me hold this door open all afternoon?” Zoro couldn't help himself, he practically skipped the rest of the way to the door and as he passed Shanks he gave him the biggest grin he could manage.

Now he was proudly walking down the street, large black case in hand, with two small gold earrings dangling from his ears. He had been asking Makino if he could get the piercings for a while now, one for his father and one for his sister. It was a reminder to himself that they would always be with him and every time he heard them chime together it brought a smile to his face. 

He couldn't wait to show the cook. 

Shanks was chatting away happily next to him as they walked but Zoro was barely listening. His body was full of restless energy. He had his new sword and he couldn't wait to tell Sanji the cursed story attached to it, the cook would find it fascinating. He also couldn't wait for dinner because he knew it would be his favourite, it always was on his birthday.

As they turned the last corner, a flash of red caught Zoro's attention and as he looked up he felt his blood run cold, all the excitement disappeared and he found himself stopping mid step at the sight in front of him. 

There in the middle of the street were two firetrucks and a few police cars, sirens silently flashing but that wasn't what had made him freeze. His eyes had been drawn to the flames that were engulfing the remains of what was once a beautiful blue house and before he even registered what he was doing he had dropped his case and was running full pelt towards it, ignoring the shout of his name that came from behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smoker pinched the bridge of his nose as a throbbing started behind his eyes. He had seen a lot in his day but this was something else. He was about to turn to his car when a loud shout caught his attention.

“ZORO!” 

Smoker spun around to see a kid running towards the inferno. He recognised the green haired boy instantly.

“Shit, kid.”

He took off and managed to intercept him just before he got passed the trucks. Slamming his hands down on the boys shoulders to stop him.

“Oi kid stop! You can't go in there.” he shook the boy and Zoro turned to him with wide tear filled eyes.

“Where are they? Where is everyone?” Smoker opened his mouth but couldn't seem to push the words out. This kid had lost his family once and he didn't know how to tell him what had happened, so he just closed his mouth and gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

Zoro's eyes widened further and then he started to struggle against him. His strong hands gripping Smokers arms trying to pry them loose.

“Let me go old man! Sanji's in there, Zeff, Makino all of them!” he screamed but Smoker held him fast.

“Kid! There's nothing you can do! No one could've survived that!” He watched as Zoro squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head violently, before he fell harshly onto his knees, not seeming to register the pain it must have caused. He curled into a ball, forehead touching the ground. 

Smoker had no idea how to help him and was glad when he saw a red haired man reach them, eyes wide but focused on the boy on the ground.

Zoro suddenly screamed out and punched the road, each hit ruined his knuckles and blood started to coat his hand. The red haired man knelt down in front of him and grabbed his fist. Zoro sat up, struggling against him before the older man managed to pull him into a tight embrace, holding the boy as grief overtook him.

“What happened.” It was quiet and controlled, Smoker's gaze found the older man’s and saw anger burning deep in his eyes, anger and grief.

“Neighbours reported hearing three explosions, as far as we can tell it was from different parts of the house. We suspect foul play but we can't say anything for certain until we can get in there.”

The man nodded tersely before he turned his attention to the green haired boy, whispering only he knew what into the boys ear. Smoker let them be, wondering how the world could be so cruel to one kid.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro was numb, he had no idea what to do. Everything he had come to know had once again gone up in flames. He had once again lost his family, his home. He thought about Makino and her smiling face, the four idiots that had argued with him. He thought about the old man and his gruff way of speaking, the insults that were hurled at him and the way he would call Sanji eggplant and criticize his cooking until the blonde was red in the face with frustration, always sharing a knowing smile with Zoro as he did so.

Sanji. He was his best friend, the one person who understood him. The one person who wasn't afraid to insult him and push him. The person who had made him find his place after his family died. He would never hear his insults or his laugh again, he would never see him smile or see the way his eyes lit up when he cooked. 

The worst part was that he knew the nightmares would come again and this time there would be no warm bed to crawl into to escape them.

He sat there not noticing the tears streaming down his face nor the blood on his hand. He couldn't feel any pain, he just sat there wrapped up in someone's arms as once again he watched flames climb high into the sky taking his family and leaving him alone.


	4. Eight Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie here's chapter four! This is the idea that started this whole story so I hope that you guys like it. Also thank you so much for all your kind words and kudos they mean the world to me!!!

Zoro held back the urge to roll his eyes as the blonde in front of him winked and slid a creased napkin with a messily scrawled number on it across the bar towards him. This girl hadn't left him alone all night and as flattered as he should probably feel at the attention, he just didn't care. 

He wasn't one for relationships and he hated people that tried so hard to be something they obviously weren't. Why bother? People were bound to figure it out eventually and based on this girls bleached hair and caked on makeup she was far from genuine. However she had been pretty damn persistent in making him talk and if he ignored her he knew he would never hear the end of it from Marco. 

Marco Fushicho was his boss and owner of The Moby Dick. The Moby Dick was one of the nicest bars in this part of town and due to its early open time, good food and live music, they were normally packed. 

Marco had inherited it from his father when he passed away a few years ago and he had done a pretty damn good job of running it, but he could be a hardass sometimes and ignoring a customer was a big no no.

Most days he liked his job, it was fast paced and he could get away with talking to customers as little as possible due to how busy it got. However tonight it had been slow and that was why he had been stuck listening to this girl for the last few hours.

Being a bartender had not been his first option when it came to jobs but when you lived alone and wanted to keep it that way you had to take what you could get. It had been lucky that Ace, his friend and somewhat foster brother, had gotten him a job here with him. He was grateful, really, but tonight he remembered why he hadn't liked the idea in the first place. 

Forcing a smile onto his face he grabbed the napkin and turned around, only to see Ace trying not to laugh. He shot him a dark look as he walked passed. God he hated the guy sometimes, always so damn carefree.

“I'm off.” He grunted, the raven just nodded in return, shit eating grin still plastered to his face.

Throwing the napkin in the closest bin, he continued into the back room. Grabbing his helmet and his jacket he made his way to the back door and revelled in the cool fresh air that hit him in the face as he walked outside. It cleared his mind and as he walked around the side of the bar to his bike he felt his shoulders relax. 

He quickly shoved his helmet on and straddled the old black Harley. He started the engine and kicked it into gear, speeding out of the carpark, loving the feeling of being alone and free. Just him, the vibrating power underneath him and the night of the city.

He followed the familiar streets home, parking out the front of his apartment building. It was nothing special, just a three story block of grey cement that sat on the edge of downtown. The only colour came from the flowers some lady had put in her window on the second story. But as plain as it was, it was home and it was the one place he could breathe properly.

Running up the stairs he opened the front door and bypassing the creaky old elevator, he took the stairs two at a time. He made it to the third floor and stomped his way to the fourth door on the right, jamming the key in the lock and shouldering the door open.

He had a small apartment, mostly one big room that had a small kitchen that was divided from the dining room/living room by a small island bench. There was a small hallway to the left that held his bedroom, a bathroom and another smaller room that might have once been a study but was now full of weights and training mats. Everything was painted the same plain grey as the front of the building and the carpet throughout the apartment that was once apparently white, was now a beige colour and worn in some areas. All in all Zoro couldn't care less. It was a roof over his head, cheap, in the city and it was home.

He made his way to the bedroom and quickly shed his work clothes, changing into loose black pants, a black t-shirt and grabbed his old bandana from his bedside table. Walking to the weight room he grabbed his hard black case with his swords and then made his way back out the door. He ran down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring the woman who smiled at him as he passed and strapped his case onto his back before straddling his bike once more.

Starting the engine he headed downtown towards the docks. There was virtually no traffic at this time of night and it was a quick ride to the familiar restaurant. He had been scoping the place out for weeks, learning the ins and outs, when closing time was, when the staff left. 

His mission was simple. Capture the owners son and bring him to Doflamingo. 

He had watched the man come and go for weeks, learning his habits and his time table. He always left the restaurant around 1am and Zoro had arrived an hour early just to make sure.

He parked a block away and walked around the back of the building. The restaurant was on the water and would probably have an amazing view of the harbour when you were inside, however Zoro slipped down the back alley and up the fire escape of the building behind it. Crouching down he settled in to wait.

Two hours passed and the metal of the fire escape creaked as he shifted in place, easing the cramping in his muscles. He resisted the urge to stand up and stretch, glad he did when the door below suddenly slammed open, the force sending it into the brick wall. 

He heard a gruff voice yell from inside but he was too far away to make out the words. He watched as a man dressed in simple black pants, black shoes and a blue striped dress shirt emerged from the doorway. He turned and slammed the door closed before storming off, straight under Zoro's hiding place, grumbling to himself as he searched his pockets for something.

Zoro tied the bandana around his head, hiding his distinct green hair and waited until the man was further down the alley before dropping down silently behind him, glad the metal hadn't creaked.

The man stopped, a small light flickered to life and Zoro heard him inhale. He slipped up behind the man, unsheathing one of the swords at his side and turning it to the blunt side he brought it down swiftly.

He was not expecting the man to duck at the last minute nor for a foot to slam into his side, sending him flying into the wall. He gasped for air and a searing pain flared up his side. He blinked his eyes quickly, trying to clear his vision.

“You picked the wrong night to pick a fight asshole.” A rough voice ground out. 

He pulled himself up as he heard footsteps approach, growling low as his ribs protested the movement. The footsteps stopped and Zoro tightened his grip on his sword, drawing a second one. He had underestimated this man and it wouldn't happen again. 

He lunged at the man both swords colliding harshly with a leg, the blonde letting out a grunt at the force. Before Zoro could blink the blonde used his swords as leverage and kicked off, back flipping onto his hands and swung his legs around in a full circle. Zoro would have been impressed at the show of agility if he hadn't had to duck and roll backwards to avoid the deadly legs. 

The blonde straightened and put his hands in his pockets, cigarette dangling from his lips. He looked calm but Zoro could see the way his shoulders were tensed, weight shifted to one leg, ready to strike again.

Zoro needed to be careful, his mission was to capture the blonde alive not to kill him. Although now that he thought about it, that might be easier said than done.

The man shifted and Zoro tensed, adrenaline rushed through his veins and he found himself smirking darkly. It had been a very long time since he had had a challenge. 

He was damn quick and Zoro only just managed to get a sword up to block the leg aimed at his head. The blonde used the sword again and kicked off, landing neatly. Zoro took the opportunity to rush in, he needed to end this fight fast, before anyone came to see what the commotion was about. He swung his blades low, making the blonde launch into the air. In a fluid movement he drew his last sword, placed the white katana in his mouth and as the blonde landed he moved in for the final blow. 

The man let the gravity of his fall pull him down and rolled, Zoro's blades missing him by a hair's breadth. Zoro didn't have time to straighten himself before a foot connected with his ribs again, pain raced up his side and he grit his teeth around the sword in his mouth, managing to stay upright but hunched over at the pain. 

He snarled and just as he was about to attack a single word made him freeze on the spot.

“Marimo?” It was a quiet whisper but Zoro felt it reverberate in his skull. 

He hadn't heard that name in eight years. His head snapped up to take in the mans face properly. A wide eye stared into his own, the other covered by a veil of hair that glinted gold in the dim street light.

His whole world turned upside down and he felt like he was going to vomit. There was no way. No way in hell he was seeing things right. He shook his head, eyes still locked onto that ridiculously wide eye. He couldn't catch his breath and he could hear his heart thumping loudly against his ribcage. 

He launched himself at the man and slammed him against the wall of the alleyway. His cigarette fell to the ground, forgotten by both men.

“Who the FUCK are you?” He growled out around the sword in his mouth. The man inhaled sharply as the steel pressed against his throat but otherwise didn't move. 

His eyes flicked around the face in front of him, his mind trying to understand what he was seeing. As he looked closer he saw that his eyes were blue and as his eyes trailed up he saw the distinct curl of the man's eyebrow. His stomach clenched uncomfortably making him feel sick.

“Zoro, it's me. Sanji.” The man's voice was soft but Zoro heard each word like a crack of thunder. He so wanted to believe this man. Wanted this horrible reality to end and have his best friend back but he had been there. No one could've survived that blaze, even if this man did have that same stupid curly eyebrow. He pressed the man into the wall with more force.

“Bullshit. I watched that house burn to the ground. No one could've survived that so you better tell me who you are before I start cutting.” His voice was low and he could feel rage churn in his gut.

“Kuina.” Zoro faltered at the name of his sister.

“That sword in your mouth, it's called Wado Ichimonji. It was your sister Kuinas. You used to keep it in the window seat in Makinos room.” Zoro's eyes widened and he took a small step back. That blue eye seared into his but it wasn't anger he saw, it was something he couldn't place.

“You promised her you would become the greatest swordsman in the world for both of you.” He took another step back, absentmindedly shaking his head, trying to get rid of the words the blonde was saying.

“Your favourite food is Onigiri and you hate sweet things. You have a soft spot for cute animals but you'll never admit it.” Zoro put more space between them. His mind was blank but he could feel a strange sensation in his chest. He gripped his swords tighter, trying to ground himself but the blonde kept talking.

“You used to sit in the kitchen with me and the old geezer while we cooked. We would fight nearly everyday but you were my best friend, you know my worst fears and my dreams, Zoro it's me.” The blonde was pleading with him. His voice had cracked on the last word and tears were making that damn blue eye shine but he hadn't moved away from the wall. 

Zoro removed Wado from his mouth and tried to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry. He looked the man up and down one last time before he let himself start to hope.

“Cook?” he choked out. His body had started trembling and when the blonde nodded slowly he dropped his swords and lunged at the man. He tensed but Zoro just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace, burying his face into the blondes neck. 

His breathing was ragged and tears squeezed their way out of his closed eyes as the warmth of the cooks body soaked into him, seeping into his bones and making his tense muscles relax. Arms wrapped around his back and returned the tight embrace and Zoro felt a relief like he had never felt before rush through him, igniting a warmth in his chest. 

He inhaled the familiar scent of the cook, it was the same spicy smell he remembered but mixed into it was the distinct smell of tobacco. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to voice his disbelief to the man so he just squeezed tighter.

“Marimo, I can't breath.” Sanji breathed against his ear, amusement clear in his voice. Zoro relaxed his hold but didn't pull away, keeping his face buried as he finally managed to get his mouth to work. 

“How? I watched it burn..I watched everything burn. You..” he had to stop as his throat closed up at the memory. The flames flashed across his mind, the smell, the feeling of hopelessness. 

“You died.” he whispered out. Sanji tightened his grip and he felt him shake his head.

“It's a long story but the old Geezer saved me.” Zoro felt his heart lift. The old man was alive as well. 

“But Zoro what the hell are you doing here?” Zoro's blood froze up as he remembered exactly why he was here, why he had found his best friend. He pulled back quickly, hands grasping onto Sanji's shoulders. The blonde looked at him in confusion, brow furrowing as he saw the look on Zoro's face.

“You need to run.” He began pushing the other man around but Sanji stood fast.

“Zoro what are you talking about?” Zoro kept pushing, as he answered the blonde.

“Just trust me. There's a small bar not that far from here called The Moby Dick, do you know it?” Sanji looked at him wide eyed.

“Zoro I-"

“Do you know it!?” He shook Sanji to make sure the blonde was listening.

“Yeah I do but-" Zoro didn't let him finish, there was no time.

“Good, run there as fast as you can ok? Don't stop, I'll explain everything later just ask for Ace and tell him I sent you.” He finished in a rush, managing to spin the blonde around, only to have him look at him over his shoulder. 

“Ace? What? Zoro talk to m-" 

“Zoro, you're supposed to capture him not help him get away.” Zoro froze on the spot at the low voice. He watched as Sanji looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. He briefly closed his, taking a deep breath through his nose before opening them and focusing on the face in front of him.

“Zoro is that….?” Sanji whispered. Zoro just pushed him forward.

“Run.” He took one last quick look at the man he had thought was long dead and then turned, scooping up his swords and readied himself.

The man raised a sharp eyebrow, yellow eyes locking onto Zoro's, reading the challenge in them.

“We were supposed to capture Blackleg, boy.” The man said smoothly.

“If you want him, you have to go through me.” The man's brows shot up in surprise.

“Marimo what the hell are you doing?” came a furious voice behind him. Zoro resisted the urge to turn around and glare at the stubborn blonde. Why couldn't he just run?

“Just go cook.” He ground out, eyes never leaving the man in front of him.

“Like hell, that's Mihawk! You don't stand a chance you fucking idiot.” The other man hissed.

“Just go.” He barely managed to get out before Mihawk was in front of him. He blocked the small blade and Zoro frowned at the weapon. He didn't get to voice his opinion before the flurry of attacks was rained down on him. Zoro managed to dodge most of them, small knicks and cuts started to litter his arms but he held fast. He couldn't afford to let his guard down or let his concentration slip. He just hoped the blonde had listened to him and run.

The constant attacks increased, Zoro couldn't launch a counterattack as he was too busy defending. He ground his teeth into the white leather of Wados handle at the realisation of just how far apart his and Mihawk's skills really were. 

It didn't take long for the older man to gain the upper hand and as Zoro went to deflect the small blade he failed to notice the slight shift of Mihawk's hand and a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. He looked down at the small blade buried to the hilt in his chest and looked up to meet the intense gaze of his teacher. Neither man moved both refusing to surrender.

“Why don't you step back?” The older man finally asked.

“Not a chance old man.” Zoro snarled.

Mihawk smirked, eyes calculating. He stepped back, a hiss leaving Zoro as the small blade left his chest, and pulled the big sword he carried off his back.

Zoro didn't move, eyes never leaving the golden ones in front of him. He never even saw the movement, all he felt was a blinding pain across his torso and then he was looking up at the dark sky. Mihawk stood next to him, looking down with an odd expression on his face.

“If you survive that come and find me. I'll leave the blonde alone until then or until you die, whichever comes first.” 

“Get the fuck away from him.” A husky voice growled. Zoro closed his eyes as he realised the blonde was still here. The fucking stubborn idiot.

“You might want to call for help, he won't last long without it.” Mihawk said and he heard the man turn and start to retreat.

“I already did you fucking moron. Zoro? Oi mossbrain.” Zoro's eyes flew open at the blondes words and stared up at him. He felt warm hands on his skin before a white hot flash of pain shot through him. He gasped at the pain, his back arching off the ground. His vision was going blurry but he kept his eyes trained on the bright gold of the other man's hair.

“Come on you bastard stay with me.” Sanji wasn't looking at him, he wanted to see those blue eyes, that ridiculous eyebrow, he wanted to remember every little detail he could because if he woke up and this wasn't real he needed something good to remember. 

“Cook… did you just call Mihawk a moron?” He managed to choke out. He felt pain slice through his chest but he didn't care at that moment. 

“Maybe…” Zoro choked out a laugh and arched his back to try and relieve the pain. It didn't help.

“Don't do that you idiot, stay still.” Ignoring the quiet command he reached up and Sanji turned his head to finally look at him, the soft skin of the man's cheek felt so warm in his palm. He could feel tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes but honestly he didn't know if it was from the pain or from the relief of seeing his best friend alive and well.

“I'm glad your alive.” He whispered. Sanji shook his head a small strained smile on his face.

“You fucking idiot. Two minutes together and you ruined my favourite shirt, you owe me a new one after this Marimo.” Zoro realised the blonde was shirtless, the blue fabric was pressed against his chest quickly being dyed a deep red. His choked laugh turned into a pained gasp his hand falling away from the warmth of the other man to grasp at his chest. Sanji grabbed his hand and pressed it between his own and Zoro's chest. 

“Whatever... you say.. princess.” He managed to get out in between gasps. The blond barked out a laugh but his hold on Zoro's hand tightened.

He thought he heard the sound of distant sirens but the darkness was pulling him under. He heard the blondes husky voice calling to him but he couldn't stop it, he let the darkness consume him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Zoro, Zoro oi come on you bastard, don't you dare do this.” Sanji was starting to panic. The blood from the gash across Zoro's torso was soaking his shirt as he tried to use the fabric to stop the bleeding as much as possible. 

He could hear the sirens getting closer but they weren't coming quick enough. Sanji felt his hands start to tremble as the man's breathing underneath them grew shallower. 

“You don't get to do this, come on you stubborn asshole.” He whispered. He could feel the sting of tears at the back of his eyes and shook his head furiously. He never thought he would see the mosshead again and he couldn't explain the feeling of joy he had felt when he realised the asshole who had attacked him was the one and only green headed marimo. 

He still didn't understand what the hell had happened tonight but he was too glad to see the man to worry about the little details at the moment. His main priority was keeping the man alive until help arrived.

He studied the pale face trying to keep calm as the sirens finally pulled up behind him. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw paramedics rush towards him. 

It all happened so fast, they pulled Sanji away and swarmed the still man on the ground. He had no idea what was happening until the men bundled Zoro into the gurney and pushed him inside the ambulance. One paramedic told him that he would have to follow in his car and Sanji resisted the urge to kick the man in the face. He watched as the door shut and the ambulance sped off. 

He turned quickly on his heel and grabbing the forgotten swords, he ran down the alley to his car on the street. Carefully placing the swords in the boot, he got in and floored it to the hospital.

The ride was short but he couldn't stop thinking the worst. Sanji fished a cigarette out of his packet and placed the unlit stick in his mouth. He chewed down on the filter and his hands gripped the wheel tightly, glad that it was so late and there was no traffic as he sped down the quiet streets.

He finally arrived at the hospital and Zoro was being rolled out and towards the large doors of the emergency. He quickly jumped out of his car, not caring where he was parked and ran to catch up to the gurney. The nurses stopped him from following, explaining that he need to be operated on straight away. Sanji clenched his fists and thanked the woman, too worried to even give her a compliment. 

He got many odd looks as he paced around the waiting room and it wasn't until a small nurse came up to him with a white hospital shirt that he realised he was shirtless and covered in blood. He thanked the small woman profusely before locking himself in the bathroom and trying to scrub as much blood off his hands and chest as he could, trying to ignore the trembling in his hands.

Looking up in the mirror he saw the thin trails of red from where Zoro had placed his hand. He remembered the warm touch and felt his heart drop into his stomach. 

The adrenaline from earlier had disappeared and weariness flooded through him. He slowly wet a hand towel and wiped his face, the memories of the night flashing through his mind. 

He didn't know what was going on but he did know that if the idiot died on him he wouldn't know what to do. It had been 8 years but he was still his best friend and he had missed him more than he realised. He was still the only person who knew about his past and the only person besides Zeff that he trusted with his life. Tonight had only solidified that. 

He sat down on the closed toilet lid and dropped his head in his hands. He was exhausted and the worry was eating away at him. He needed to know that Zoro was going to be ok. 

He sat there for a while, his minding reliving everything again and again until a knock on the door and a worried voice asking if he was ok broke him out of his trance. 

Opening the door, he smiled weakly at the small nurse that had given him the shirt and went outside to smoke. He had a long wait ahead of him but he wasn't going anywhere until he knew the idiot was ok.


	5. Explanations and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Thank you for all your sweet comments and Kudos so far they mean so so much! Sorry it's been so long but I hope you like this chapter and the next update won't be nearly as long a wait I promise.

Flames filled his vision, screaming echoed around him and no matter where he turned all he could see was red and orange. 

“Zoro.” He heard the deep voice and he turned towards it, trying to find the source. It was familiar yet not, his gut told him to find the voice so he moved forward. 

“Zoro why?” He stopped in his tracks at the familiar voice of his sister. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

He opened them slowly and couldn't help the sob that escaped his throat. 

The flames were gone, he was surrounded by endless darkness and the only thing in front of him was Kuina. Tears streamed down her face and she looked at him with such sadness.

“Why didn't you save us?” She asked quietly. He tried to speak but no words would come. He saw movement and his father appeared, followed closely by Makino and the four boys. 

“Zoro where did you go?” Makino asked. She was holding his father's hand and the older man just stared down at him in disappointment. The four boys he had grown up with glared at him and he felt fear grip him tightly.

More movement and this time it was the old Geezer, his moustache twitched and he crossed his arms as he came to a stop behind Makino. 

“Why did you leave us Marimo?” Zoro froze as his eyes landed on his best friend. However instead of the little boy he had grown up with, in his place stood a fully grown man. He stood with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette hung between his lips. 

Zoro watched as the light at the end of the cigarette grew and turned into a small flame. He tried to yell out, to move but he couldn't. He watched in horror as the flames spread quickly, consuming the people in front of him. He screamed out and reached forward, trying his best to reach them in time, to stop the flames from taking them away again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro's eyes flew open, a silent scream on his lips.His body was in the process of trying to sit up but a flash of pain made him stop and drop back down onto the surface underneath him. He saw the white ceiling and closed his eyes throwing his right arm over his eyes as he willed the trembling in his limbs to calm down.

He gulped down air, trying to relieve the pressure in his chest and tried to fight the sting of tears away. He hadn't had a nightmare for a while and this one had shaken him badly. 

He felt his heart rate slow and his breathing returned to normal, only then did Zoro realise that the pressure in his chest hadn't disappeared. He went to move his left arm only to find it held down. He lifted his arm slightly and peaked out from under it to see why he couldn't move his arm. 

Blonde hair covered the white blanket and Zoro's breath caught in his throat at the sight. Memories of what had happened flashed through his mind. 

His mission, the blonde man and his ferocious kicks, the damn nickname he didn't realise he missed until it had been whispered. The feeling of joy and disbelief at the realization his best friend was still alive and the absolute horror that had robbed him of that feeling as he heard Mihawk's voice. The fight, the pain, everything flooded back to him and the tears he had pushed back made their way down his face as he realized he had survived. He had survived and Sanji was right next to him.

He allowed himself a moment while the cook slept, drying his tears after a moment and relishing in the feel of the other man's hand on his arm.

“Marimo?” The sleepy voice filled the quiet room and Zoro removed his arm from his face, his eyes meeting half open blue ones.

“Hey cook.” He said quietly, a grin broke out across his face and he couldn't stop it.

The blonde sat up and levelled a glare at him. 

“You fucking idiot. What the fuck were you thinking! You are so damn lucky you're injured right now otherwise I would kick the living shit out of you.” The blonde hissed, his grip on Zoro's arm tightening.

Zoro couldn't help it, he laughed. Pain shot through his chest but he couldn't stop. He was too happy.

The blonde stood up, grumbling something under his breath and for a second panic gripped Zoro and he shot his hand out, fingers grasping the fabric of Sanji's white shirt. The blonde looked down in surprise before smiling slightly.

“I'll be back I'm just getting the nurse so she can have a look at you.” Zoro pulled his hand back, slightly embarrassed at his actions but feeling better with the other man's reassurance.

He watched as the blonde disappeared out the door and let out a groan. His chest was on fire and he felt light headed. He looked down at his bandaged covered chest and lightly ran his fingers over it. 

“If you survive that come and find me. I'll leave the blonde alone until then or until you die, whichever comes first.” 

Mihawk’s words wrung through his head and he realised that the man was offering him a chance to explain. He knew he needed to explain everything to Sanji but he couldn't help but feel hesitant. Would he understand?

Before he could ponder that thought any longer the door opened and a tall dark haired man walked in. He had bags under his eyes and two gold earrings adorned both his ears.

He made his way over and glanced down at Zoro and started poking and prodding him.

“My name's Dr Law Trafalgar and you're lucky to be alive.” He flicked a light into Zoro's eyes and he grimaced.

“I don't know how you managed to get these injuries but I suggest you don't try it again.” The deep voice said as he pierced Zoro with a sharp gaze.

“Yeah yeah.” He grumbled.

“Listen to him Marimo.” Came the voice he was starting to love hearing. The blonde appeared behind the tall man and smirked.

“Your friends right, you took a lot of damage. I want to keep you for a week at least, that should get you out of the danger zone and we'll go from there. Try not to move too much as it will aggravate your injuries and could potentially reopen your stitches.” Zoro let out a sigh and nodded. There was no use arguing with the man.

“Good I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you.” With that said he turned on his heel and walked out.

“What kind of doctor has DEATH tattooed on their hands?” He asked. Sanji burst out laughing as he made his way around the bed and sat back down in his seat. A comfortable silence hung over them and Zoro couldn't help but smile to himself.

“Oi Marimo, quit smiling like an idiot and tell me what the hell is going on.” The smile dropped from his face at the blondes words and he shifted his head to look at him.

He studied the blondes face as he stared back patiently. He wouldn't lie to the blonde, he never could but he knew that what he was about to say would most likely change the way Sanji looked at him.

He took a deep breath and averted his gaze, staring at the wall across from him.

“When the house was destroyed and you…” He closed his eyes and swallowed passed the lump in his throat.

“And I thought you had died I... I was so mad at everything and I threw myself into training. Shanks took me in and tried his best but there was nothing that would make me feel better. I became distant, I didn't really talk to anyone, Shanks other kids, they tried to get me to open up but I didn't want to.” He hated himself for how he had acted. Shanks had tried his best, been there for him and all he had done back then was push him away. The red head never blamed him but he still couldn't forgive himself for it.

“One day when I was at the dojo a man came to visit Mihawk. He saw me fighting and wanted to know who I was. Mihawk was reluctant but he told him the story of what had happened. His name was Donquixote Doflamingo. He was a boss of the underground and he told me he could help me find the people who had taken everything from me, all I had to do was help him, run a few errands for him.” Zoro paused, waited for the cook to say something but he stayed silent. Zoro glanced at him and only saw patience as he waited for Zoro to continue. He took a deep breath and continued.

“I agreed and for the last 7 years I've done what he asked, no questions. He told me last week that he had found a lead on who had started the fire and he knew the best way to draw him out. He told me that a man named Redleg was behind it and that to draw him out we needed to get his son.” Zoro looked at Sanji then. Eyes boring into endless blue and the blonde seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

“I'm the son? Which means Redleg is….” Zoro nodded slightly. He had come to the realisation himself as he had been telling his story.

“Zeff.” He whispered. He gripped the blanket between his fingers tightly.

“But what about Mihawk why was he there?” Zoro smiled slightly.

“He was already a part of Doflamingos crew. He hates him with a passion and he's looked over me the whole time.”

“Zoro he tried to kill you.” Sanji said in a incredulous voice.

“You don't get it. I defied orders. I turned on Mihawk and in doing so turned on Doflamingo and that's a death sentence. Mihawk bought me time, he gave me an out. He told me to find him.” Sanji stared at him.

“Why?” It was quietly said but Zoro heard it.

“What?” Zoro looked at him in confusion.

“Why would you do that? Why didn't you just take me in?” It was time for Zoro to stare. What the fuck was the blonde talking about?

“Are you stupid? He would have tortured you, there is no way in hell I was letti-”

“YOU ALMOST DIED FOR ME!” Sanji yelled, shooting up from his seat as he did so. Zoro just stared wide eyed at the blonde. He was clenching his fists and Zoro could see the tension rippling off his body.

“I would do it again. Given the choice I'll always choose your life over mine.” He said simply. Sanji's head snapped up to look at him and he could see the surprise etched all over his face. 

“I thought you died once Sanji, I couldn't just…” He trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence so he decided to ask the one thing that had been going through his head since he heard that stupid nickname.

“How did you get out?” Sanji looked at him for a moment longer before he sat down heavily in his chair.

“I don't remember much. It all happened so quickly. I was in the kitchen helping the old Geezer. I had walked over to call out to the others when suddenly there was a flash of light and heat. So much heat.” Sanji rubbed his hand down his face before clutching the arm of the chair.

“I was thrown backwards into the Island. All I remember was pain and heat. Zeff was over me at one point, yelling something at me but I couldn't tell you what. I lost consciousness after that.” He took a moment and Zoro tried not to reach out at the look of sorrow on the other mans face.

“I woke up in the hospital the next day. I had broken my back and Zeff had lost his leg.” The cooks voice wavered and he looked up at Zoro.

“Apparently the ceiling had caved and Zeff had protected me from the worst of it. A wooden beam had crushed his leg and it had been badly burnt. They had to amputate it.” Zoro could see the toll it took on the blonde. Knowing that the old man had lost his leg protecting him.

“He had managed to drag me out the back door and down a few streets before collapsing himself. Someone must have called the ambulance for us.” Zoro looked up at the ceiling thanking the old Geezer with all his heart for what he had done.

“The police told us to lay low, that the explosion was no accident. They suggested witness protection but Zeff wouldn't have any of it.” The blonde smirked and shook his head at the memory. “After we recovered and the old man learnt how to walk with his prosthetic we worked towards opening the Baratie.” Sanji smiled at that but it slowly faded. 

“Is that who you were fighting with when you left?” Zoro asked. Sanji looked at him and nodded.

“He fired me. Told me I wasn't welcome back until I changed my attitude. Fucking asshole.” Zoro couldn't help it, he burst out laughing at the look on the blondes face. He felt a sharp pain run through his chest and he groaned.

“That's what you get for laughing you bastard.” Sanji smirked. Zoro stuck his tongue out and Sanji laughed, the sound echoing through the small room. Zoro smiled and even though his whole body hurt he was content.

The moment was broken by the door slamming open and a bundle of red and blue came flying through the room.

“Zoro!” He gasped in pain as arms circled his neck and he tried to pry the tangle of limbs off him.

“Luffy get off him!” Zoro heard the familiar voice of Shanks yell out. He grunted as arms pried the smaller man off him and he saw Ace holding the younger man back. He grinned at the familiar face of freckles and Ace raised his eyebrows in surprise but returned the smile with one of his own.

Shanks walked over to him and hit him over the head. 

“What the hell Zoro! What the hell happened!?” Zoro rubbed his head and Sanji saved him from answering.

“Shanks?” The red haired man turned his head and frowned at the blonde.

“You look familiar..” He trailed off as realisation dawned across his face. His eyes flicked between the grinning Zoro and the blonde man and he launched himself over the injured man to pull Sanji into an awkward hug. The blonde laughed and wrapped his arms around the red headed man. Zoro grumbled at being caught in the middle of the awkward hug but neither man paid attention to him.

“Holy shit kid, how?” Sanji pulled away and looked at Shanks the other man finally giving Zoro some breathing room.

“The old Geezer.” he said simply. Shanks smiled and was about to reply when Luffy piped up.

“Sanji! What are you doing here? Are you bringing Zoro food? Did you bring some for me?” Zoro stared at the excited man in shock and was even more surprised when the blonde chuckled. 

“No, I brought the idiot here after he decided to play superhero.” Zoro scowled at the comment but couldn't get over the fact that Luffy knew his best friend and had for a while apparently. He looked to Ace who looked lost in his own thoughts. He glanced back at the cook and he seemed to read the question in his gaze.

“Luffy comes in all the time for food.” It made sense, Luffy was indeed a bottomless pit and he always seemed to find the best food places. It was no wonder he had stumbled across Sanji's restaurant. 

“Sanji makes the best food Zoro! I told you that you had to try it but you always said you were busy.” Luffy pouted. Zoro was speechless. Here he had thought he would never see his best friend again and if he had just indulged Luffy once he would have found him sooner.

“Apparently I should listen to you more often.” He said quietly. Shanks barked out a laugh and Ace sent him an incredulous look.

“Did you hit your head when you got injured cause that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say.” Ace smirked.

“Oi, shut up you bastard.” He growled. Sanji burst out laughing and soon the whole room joined in. Zoro had never felt so light in his life. A warmth filled his chest and he watched as Sanji bantered with Shanks and Luffy. Ace walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm glad you're ok man.” Zoro looked up at him and gave the older raven a soft smile. 

“Me too.” He said quietly before returning his gaze to the scene in front of him, happy for the first time in a very long time.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace watched as Zoro smiled softly. He had never seen that expression on the mans face and he had never expected to be greeted by the grin that the green headed man had given him. 

Zoro had always been distant. When he had come to live with them Shanks had said nothing except that he had lost his family. Zoro had been mad for a long time, refusing to speak and refusing to even acknowledge him and Luffy. 

Ace had disliked him at first but as his little brother chipped away at the other boys cold shell he had noticed that he wasn't that bad. While it had taken a few years Zoro had finally let them in. Although he had never spoken about what had happened and even Luffy had the sense not to ask. 

As they had grown up he had accepted that Zoro would probably never tell them but at least he wasn't blatantly ignoring them anymore. 

So to be greeted with a grin like that. had left him a little shocked. He realised the happy attitude of his friend must be because of the blonde sitting next to him and when Shanks greeted him the way he had, everything seemed to click into place.

Sanji must have been from Zoro's past.

Seeing the joy on the normally stoic face made him feel happy for his friend. Whatever had happened tonight he had to be thankful. Yes his friend was badly injured but he would recover. What mattered was that he was happy. 

Ace watched in amusement as his brother annoyed the blonde for food. He finally relieved the man by dragging his brother and Shanks out of the room, knowing that both men probably had a lot to catch up on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji watched the door shut behind the hurricane that was Luffy and smiled to himself. He glanced to his friend and noticed that the man looked troubled by something.

“Oi what's wrong?” Zoro looked up and just stared at him for a moment, his jaw working as he contemplated something before looking back down at the blanket in his lap.

“I left my swords.” realisation dawned on the blonde.

“They're safe marimo, they're in my car.” Zoro looked up at him in shock. Sanji's lips curled into a smirk.

“What? You think I would leave them there for anyone to find?” Zoro shook his head slowly.

“No I...Thanks cook.” 

“Wow the Marimo learnt some manners, that's an improvement.” Zoro narrowed his eyes at the jab.

“Fuck you curly brow.” Sanji laughed, watching as Zoro's frown deepened and he laughed harder. It was so easy to rile the man up and Sanji had missed being able to do so. 

“What will you do now?” Sanji asked quietly. Zoro had managed to piss off an underground boss and was currently a sitting duck in the hospital.

“Well I'm stuck in here apparently for the next week so not much.” Sanji gave him a deadpan look and a small smirk carved itself onto Zoro's face.

“You know what I mean asshole.” The smirk dropped off his face and he looked towards the door. He seemed to be thinking about something so Sanji sat quietly. After a few minutes Zoro's quiet voice broke the silence.

“You know I never thought I would be on the bad side of him. He's a powerful man Sanji, I've seen what he's capable of.” Zoro turned to look at him.

“I can explain things to Mihawk, he’ll listen to me but Sanji you and Zeff have to leave, at least until I can figure this out.” Sanji frowned. There was no way in hell Zeff would uproot his life and he had no intentions of going anywhere.

“No.” He stated simply. Zoro narrowed his eyes.

“I'm not joking cook. He's dangerous.” He said it so matter of factly and Sanji would've laughed if it was anyone but Zoro saying that. 

“I know you're not but that doesn't change anything. I'm not going anywhere I just fucking found you again. Besides Zeff won't just pack up and leave you know both of us better than that.” Zoro stared at him in surprise for a long moment and Sanji started to feel a tad embarrassed at what he had just said. Just as he was trying to find something to say a small smile made its way onto Zoro's face and he laughed quietly. 

“You're right I do. You stubborn assholes.” Sanji smiled at the green headed man and realised how tired he looked.

“You need rest Marimo, you nearly got sliced in half.” Zoro grimaced at that but Sanji ignored it and stood up. The flash of panic on Zoro's face at the action made him pause. 

“Zoro..” He trailed off not sure what to say. He knew the other man wouldn't want it pointed out but he somewhat understood the reaction. He had lost everything twice, anyone would hesitate to let someone they thought was dead out of their sight.

He reached down and squeezed the other mans hand instead, hoping that the action would say everything he couldn't. He was here and he was alive.

Zoro squeezed it back and dropped his head back onto the pillow, eyes closing as he let go. Sanji smiled to himself and then turned toward the door.

“Oi cook?” Sanji stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“Don't tell the old man, I wanna surprise him.” Sanji raised an eyebrow but Zoro's eyes were still closed. Trust the Marimo to pull weird shit like this.

“When you get better I'll make you the best dinner you've ever tasted and you can tell him how wrong he was to fire me.” He watched as Zoro's face lit up and tried to suppress the chuckle at the obvious glee Zoro felt at those words.

“I'm gonna hold you to that cook.” With that said Sanji made his way to the door and quietly opened it. 

“I'll be back Marimo.” There was no reply besides a soft snore. Sanji felt weariness flood him and he dragged his feet to the exit. He still needed to shower, he felt disgusting and probably looked ten times worse.

The drive home was longer than he remembered, the moon was high in the sky and he realised he had been at the hospital a lot longer than he realised.

When he finally made it back to his apartment and felt the warm water of his beloved shower soak into his weary muscles he groaned in appreciation. 

The last 24 hours had been a roller coaster but he felt oddly elated. He had found his best friend again even given the weird circumstances the joy over took the concern that he felt. They would deal with things as they came just like they always had.

Practically crawling into his room he buried himself into the soft sheets of his bed and was asleep before the blankets settled.


	6. Set in Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Won't make you wait so long" she says. I apologise, last year ran away from me but! I finally found time to sit down and indulge and here we are! This chapter has a few different point of views and I hope it's not too confusing for you. Anyway I've made you wait long enough! Enjoy~

If there was one thing Mihawk hated it was being caught off guard. So when he was startled enough to drop his spoon back into his bowl of cereal by a loud banging reverberating through his house, his already sour mood turned outright murderous towards the person behind the shaking front door. He waited a few moments, hoping the irritating sound would stop but it only continued, getting louder by the second before a voice punctuated each knock.

“DRACULE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN BECAUSE GOD HELP ME I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!”

The anger shrivelled up inside him as recognition flooded him, replaced by a bone weary exhaustion. Sighing, he climbed to his feet and made his way to the door, unlocking and opening it before the man on the other side made good on his promise.

He was met with a mop of wild red hair and a look that if he had been any other man, would have sent him digging his own grave, but he met it head on, raising an eyebrow in question. Shanks didn't even seem to notice, murder written across his face as he clenched the fist that had been in the process of breaking down his front door and pushed passed him into the house before turning around and pointing a finger at him.

“What. Happened.” It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Shanks’ voice was even, but Mihawk heard the threat behind it. He better start talking and he better start talking now. 

There were very few people that could scare him but the man in front of him was definitely one of them. Most people were fooled by his easy going nature but Mihawk knew better than anyone how downright dangerous Shanks could be. Shanks was someone you never wanted to get on the wrong side of and at this point in time Mihawk was too damn close to crossing that line for his liking.

He sighed and closed the door, turning to face the other man. 

“I did what I had to.” He saw Shanks twitch before his eyes narrowed. 

“You were supposed to protect him.” 

“I saved his life.”

“YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!” Mihawk flinched backwards at the pure animosity that he saw in his friends face. It was a rare thing to see Shanks mad but the few times he had, it had never been directed at him and he would be lying if he said it wasn't a terrifying thing.

Shanks walked towards him, stopping only inches from him, finger digging harshly into his shoulder but he didn't move. 

“What part of cutting him in half was supposed to be protecting him Hawke!” 

He was way too close to that line. He needed to try and calm him down.

“He went rogue Red, even you know what Doflamingo would have done. It wouldn't have been clean and he wouldn't have walked away from it. What did you want me to do?” He kept his voice calm and even, in the hopes that it would keep the red heads fury at bay. Shanks grabbed his collar with both hands, pulling him closer so that all he could see was the venom pouring out of his eyes.

“Talked to him! Helped him! Jesus Hawke anything but cut him up, that kids been through enough! What if you had gone too deep? What if he lost too much blood? He's a stubborn idiot but he's not invincible!” He pushed him backwards and released his shirt, giving them both breathing room and ran a hand down his face before speaking in a low tone.

“I asked one thing of you Hawke. Just one. Keep him safe.” He went to walk out but Mihawk grabbed him by the arm. Maybe against his better judgement but he needed Shanks to understand that hurting Zoro was the last thing he had wanted to do. He had done what he could with the situation handed to him.

“I don't know what is going on, all I know is that Zoro was willing to die for that blonde and vice versa. He didn't run when Zoro told him to and I don't know whether that makes him brave or just an idiot.” He remembered the blonde calling him a moron, turning his back to him to help Zoro even though it was his life being targeted.

Idiot indeed. 

“Doflamingo has eyes everywhere in this city. Leaving the blonde unharmed was a risky enough. I did what I could to keep him alive and I always will. For now Doflamingo doesn't know whether he's alive or not but it won't take him long to find out that he is. He's not safe and Zoro knows it but he's strong and he isn't alone. I made sure of that before I left. ” Shanks stared at him for a moment searching his gaze for something. Mihawk wasn't sure if he found what he was looking for but some of the tension left his shoulders.

“What was he after? Why were you even there?” He had lowered his voice, he could still detect the underlying rage but he hadn't moved from his grip.

“Redleg,” He felt Shanks go rigid, his eyes wide. Mihawk didn't exactly understand the reaction, he had no idea who this ‘Redleg’ character was. 

He had heard vague rumours, whispers that he was the one man Doflamingo had never been able to beat. The man who was responsible for killing his right hand man and brother Corazon. He didn't know if that was true or not and he wasn't about to ask the man himself but it looked like Shanks knew something. He filed that away for later but continued talking.

“Doflamingo said that he had found evidence that Redleg was behind the attack on Zoro's home eight years ago.” 

“That doesn't make sense. There's no way…” Shanks trailed off, not able to finish his sentence, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Mihawk watched him carefully, the anger had seemed to of subsided for now so he let go of his arm. 

“We were supposed to capture his son alive and draw him out. Obviously Zoro was all for it but when I got there he was telling him to run.” Mihawk searched Shanks’ face for any clue as to what was going on but he still looked lost in thought.

“Red, who's the blonde.” Shanks’ gaze flicked up and locked onto him, studying him for what felt like several minutes. He was getting uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny but he refused to look away. 

“Sanji. His name is Sanji and if Doflamingo is after Redleg then that means this is a bigger mess than I thought.” Mihawk frowned. That name rang a very distant bell. He tried to figure out where he had heard it before and what it had to do with Zoro. He wracked his brain for the information until recognition set off a light in his head.

“You mean the…” Things started to click into place. Zoro's protectiveness, the willingness to die for someone else. The fact that the blonde hadn't left Zoro even though he knew the danger.

“Jesus Red…” He raked a hand through his hair, the weariness making him wish he didn't leave the comfort of his bed this morning.

“I should have known. I should have fucking seen it!” Shanks clenched his fists, the rage that had dissipated flared to life on his friends face but this time it wasn't aimed at him.

“If he's after Redleg then there's only one reason why this whole thing started and it's not going to stop until he gets what he wants.” Mihawk narrowed his eyes and turned towards him fully.

“You better start talking Red.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro stared at the white ceiling of his hospital room as he tried to ignore the niggling at the back of his brain telling him to get up and leave. Normally he would listen to it and normally he would've ignored the doctors as he limped out of the front doors but there was something about his doctor this time that had made him stay exactly where he was. 

He wasn't conventional by any standards and that should have made him uncomfortable but he also didn't bullshit Zoro. There were no fancy words or false sweetening of his condition just plain simple truth. Even if that was a hard thing to hear.

It also didn't help that the guy had an aura that would make fake plants want to shrivel up and die. 

He can't complain too much, for as boring as it was he had the company of a certain blonde that would bring him freshly cooked meals, well soup anyway, and he would be lying if the first one hadn't made him nearly cry over the damn thing. Not that anyone else needed to know that little tidbit of information thank you very much.

Sanji was a good distraction, but he was also a big help once Law decided he needed to start physiotherapy to help get some movement back. He had had a lot of injuries over the years but damn if this one didn't nearly bring him to his knees everytime he so much as moved too quickly. Sanji's encouragement, disguised as smart ass comments and insults, had surprisingly helped distract him from the pain the movements caused him and his own frustration at how long it was taking to get proper movement back. It sparked a need in him to prove the blonde wrong and that was probably the best motivation he could ever get.

Although, he was going to give Mihawk a piece of his mind after this.

A snort to his right snapped him out of his musings and he glanced to the side to find said blonde staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk dancing on his face. When the fuck had he gotten here?

“Sorry to snap you out of your daydreams princess but there's a beautiful lady here to see you.” Zoro was still recovering from the fact that he hadn't heard Sanji enter, reprimanding himself for being so inattentive. He was a sitting duck in a public hospital and he had pissed off his very powerful and very sadistic boss. He didn't have the luxury to not pay attention.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at him again and Zoro tried to remember what he had said, coming up blank.

“What?” Sanji rolled his eyes and smacked him over the head. It was nowhere near hard enough to hurt him but Zoro still scowled up at him.

“There's a woman here to see you and you're keeping her waiting moss brain.” He frowned. A woman? Was it Nami? Why didn't she just walk in? She had been here enough with Luffy over the last few days, plus it's not like she had ever respected his privacy before anyway. Besides Sanji knew Nami. Zoro wracked his brain, the fog from his painkillers making it hard to think, but came up empty.

Sanji shook his head and went to the door, poking his head out and talking cheerfully to someone. He stepped back into the room and held the door open, bowing slightly with one hand held out in Zoro's direction. He snorted at the cooks ridiculous behaviour, Sanji looked up through his bangs and glared at him and Zoro had to bite back a smile. Sanji had always been ridiculous around women but it was an odd comfort seeing that he hadn't changed in that regard.

His amusement was cut short when a woman with long wavy black hair dressed in a ridiculously short burgundy dress and matching heels walked into his room. He felt his breath stop and he had to stop himself from jumping out of the bed. He could see Sanji swooning behind the woman even as he felt terror grip his insides. 

“Zoro! There you are I was so worried!” Her eyes filled with tears and he wasn't sure how to react. This...this was not what he was expecting.

“Baby..?” He asked slowly, both because he couldn't really believe she was here and an unspoken question as to why she was here. Sanji stilled at his voice and his eyes went wide, darting to the floor before shooting to the door. Zoro frowned at the reaction but didn't have time to say anything before Sanji was clearing his throat and slowly backing towards the door.

“I'll umm just give you two some alone time.” Before Zoro could stop him he slipped out and shut the door quietly, the click of the door latching echoing in the silence between him and his visitor. The noise snapped him out of his confused stupor. 

This was bad.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed. He needed to know. If he had been found then him and the cook were in trouble. 

“I'm glad you aren't dead Zoro. When I heard what had happened I couldn't quite believe it myself. I didn't think Mihawk had it in him to hurt his little protégé.” He scowled both at her words and how she dodged his question effortlessly but he wasn't going to let her lead this conversation. 

Many people thought Baby 5 was air headed because of her incessant need to please people but Zoro knew better. She was cunning. She knew how to fool people and she was one of the few people Zoro knew that could make anything she had access to a weapon. She had been brought up in a world where you had to fight for your life everyday and she hadn't made it this far by pure luck. 

No one even knew her real name.

“Answer the question.” He ground out. She pouted at him and then sighed dropping her charade.

“Look I just wanted to know if you were alright, Doflamingo is looking for you and if I'm honest you weren't hard to find.” She flopped down into the chair next to him and he stiffened. It did not go unnoticed.

“Relax, Zoro. He's still half convinced you're dead.” Zoro didn't relax, still not quite understanding why she was here and still not trusting that he wasn't toast as soon as she walked out that door. He stayed silent as she appraised him, trying not to squirm under her scrutiny. Trying to keep his thoughts off his face.

“So the blonde's cute.” She said innocently, breaking the awkward silence that had settled around them. Zoro glared at her and she smirked. He didn't like that one bit.

“He has nothing to do with this.” He snapped. It was a lie but hopefully she didn't actually know who Sanji was. To his dismay she leant forward, propped her elbow up on the bed and rested her head on her hand. The corner of her mouth tugged upwards as her eyes swept over his face. It looked like she was silently laughing at him.

He didn't let himself move away from the close proximity.

“See that I don't believe. I know you Zoro, I've known you for seven years and you don't have friends. You don't let anyone close enough. Then suddenly you go rogue and you have yourself a pretty little bodyguard.” Zoro opened his mouth to object to that particular comment but she cut him off. 

“He's important to you and you to him. Don't try to deny it, it's not hard to see.” Zoro clenched his fist in the blankets of his bed, trying his hardest not to say something that would provoke her. He couldn't afford to get on her bad side, it wasn't just him at stake anymore.

She looked down at his hand and again they let the silence stretch. Zoro still didn't know what her goal in coming here was. He was trying not to give her more than she already had but Baby 5 seemed to be contemplating something if the frown on her face was anything to go by. What that was he didn't know and he hated it. 

Finally she looked back up at him, her eyes were hard and cold all mirth from before had been replaced by ice.

“Just be careful Zoro. He's a weakness.” She stood up and turned towards the door. He clenched his fists hard enough to feel his nails cutting into his palms at the implied threat but he didn't respond. 

As she reached for the door handle she hesitated before turning to look over her shoulder at him. “I won't tell him you're here but I wouldn't stay long if I were you. I also wouldn't go home.”

“Why are you helping me?” They had never been close, in fact he barely had anything to do with her. They worked for the same man and that was it. They owed each other nothing.

She studied him for a moment, eyes boring into him. He didn't know what she was looking for but whatever it was she seemed to find it.

“He killed the man I loved. I don't want it happening to anyone else.” She smiled sadly and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her. He stared at the closed door, her words ringing through his head. He had no idea what she was trying to say or what made her keep his location a secret but he couldn't help the relief that flooded him.

He still had time. He still had a chance to get out of here and actually come up with a plan to keep himself and Sanji alive. Exhaustion pulled at him and he laid his head back on the pillow. He needed to figure out how to get out of here and soon. But first he needed a nap.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law rubbed his eyes as the small messy handwriting in front of him blurred together for the umpteenth time. He seriously needed sleep or a coffee at the very least but he had been held up at the hospital with a boat load of emergency surgeries. Honestly how the hell did so many people manage to fuck themselves up so royally at the same time? 

“Dr. Trafalgar!” He looked up to see a young intern standing in front of him, the boys messy brown curls sweeping into his large eyes, a hand pushing them back absentmindedly. He sighed.

“Chopper how many times have I told you to just call me Law?” They young man bowed his head, a slight blush covering his cheeks and Law resisted the urge to sigh again. 

Chopper was a good kid. He was incredible with medicine and even better at thinking outside the box when it came to treating people. Law had never seen someone so skilled. It was the reason he had agreed to train him. His parents had both been well known doctors, his father had passed a few years ago but his mother had travelled overseas to help the less fortunate with her medical knowledge. Chopper had learnt a great deal from both of his parents and sometimes he even taught Law a thing or two, but the boys admiration of him was frustrating. He acted like Law was some kind of god and he wanted the kid to get that idea out of his head. He was no god. He helped people because he was good at it, because he made a promise, not because he had some odd hero complex.

“Sorry…” The kid mumbled and Law pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It's fine. What did you want to say?” Chopper lifted his head and his face turned serious. 

“They just brought in a car crash victim. The car wrapped around a pole and the driver died at the scene. The passenger has several broken bones but they think a rib pierced a lung.” He rattled off more information but Law just closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath and letting it out again. 

He opened his eyes and they landed on a woman over Choppers shoulder. Her black hair looked uncomfortably familiar and when she turned her head to talk to the blonde sitting outside the door she had just left, his heart jumped into his throat. 

No. No no no. It had been years but he could never forget that face. What was SHE doing here? Better yet what was she doing in Roronoa’s room? Was he somehow connected to…no surely not. But his wounds...

The blonde smiled and she returned it saying a quick goodbye and then turned towards him. Law grabbed Chopper and turned them around leading them towards the ER.

Chopper spluttered clearly caught of guard by the action and looked at him questioningly.

“It sounds bad, we better get moving.” Chopper nodded in understanding taking the flimsy excuse at face value. This kid was too innocent but it’s surprisingly what Law liked about him. Pushing the thought aside he focused back on what Chopper was saying as they moved quickly towards the ER, he would deal with Baby 5 and her connection to Roronoa later.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji stood up and quietly re-entered the room. Zoro was passed out and Sanji couldn't help the small chuckle that left him at the man's ability to fall asleep in two seconds flat. 

It had been nearly a week since he had been brought in and despite what Zoro thought, he was healing pretty damn quickly. He knew the lack of movement was getting to him and he could see the frustration at his own limitations every time he couldn't move quite the way he wanted to. 

Sanji could understand that frustration better than anyone. He had been the same way when he had broken his back. The recovery had been long and despite the beautiful nurses kind words and gentle encouragement what he had really needed was someone who knew him. Someone who knew how to push him. But he hadn't had that option. Zeff had been the only one there but he had his own problems at the time.

Zoro did. And he was going to be there for him whether he liked it or not because he was in that bed because of him. Because he had tried to protect him. 

As he sat down in the chair at Zoro's side his mind wandered to what Zoro had told him that first night. What Zoro had gone through was straight out of some weird action movie. Small boy loses home, wants revenge so is taken in by evil mastermind. These things shouldn't happen in real life but here they were, Zoro with the gigantic slash in his torso to prove it. He wanted to know more. About the things he had done, what he had gone through. The people he considered friends, like that woman.

He chewed his lip absentmindedly, his mouth searching for the cigarette that usually sat there. 

That woman was a mystery to him. She was beautiful that was for sure and Zoro had called her baby. The word had shaken him a little, the name sounding foreign coming from his friends lips. He had never thought of Zoro as a romantic and he had never thought of him as someone to use cheesy pet names but apparently a few things had changed since they were 16.

He studied the sleeping mans face trying to figure out how he got such a woman to fall for him. He was blunt, callous and had zero manners, but Sanji knew deep down Zoro was a fiercely loyal person and given the chance he had a surprising soft side. He was also pretty good looking if Sanji was being honest. Tan skin, grey eyes that changed depending on the man's mood, a strong jaw and ripped. Like greek god ripped. Sanji was kind of jealous about that. The only odd feature was his hair but somehow he managed to pull it off. Sanji couldn't imagine him with normal coloured hair even if he tried.

He actually couldn't blame her now that he thought about it. The brief visit made him wonder though. Why hadn't she stayed longer? Why had it taken her nearly a week to finally come see him? Zoro was very careful of who he let close to him but those he did he loved with everything he had. So shouldn't he receive the same kind of love and devotion from the woman he had decided to give his heart to? Not a five minute conversation six days after he nearly died?

It didn't sit right with him and he knew that if it was him in her place he would've been here the moment he found out. You didn't just let the person you loved suffer by themselves. 

Sanji's head swam with too many questions so he decided to wait until Zoro was actually able to answer them. There was probably a completely logical explanation that Sanji was missing, even if his gut was telling him that something wasn't right. Right?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What have you found?” The low voice carried through the small office and the man in front of the big mahogany desk trembled.

“W-well D-doflamingo sir, we've heard rumours that Roronoa is alive.” Doflamingo smiled, this was good news indeed.

“And where exactly have these rumours come from?” He leant forward on his desk, eyes glinting behind his glasses.

“He w-w-was s-seen being loaded into an ambulance sir. If he is alive t-then he should be in the n-nearest hospital to the restaurant.” Doflamingo frowned.

“Do you think I'm stupid? You don't think I've searched the hospitals? One of my most trusted subordinates searched that hospital and came up blank. So tell me dear friend do you have any other bright ideas on where my little rogue agent went?” He snarled. The man in front of him was shaking so badly that he couldn't reply. He sighed. This was getting him nowhere.

“Trebol get rid of him, he was useless.” Trebol grinned at him and stepped forward, the man squeaked as the big mans hands closed around him and he started to struggle as Trebol effortlessly picked him up and walked out of the office with him. The man started begging, the cries cutting off as the door clicked shut.

Leaning back in his chair he looked up at the swirling patterns on his ceiling. His house was old, very old. Handed down to him by his parents who received it from his father's parents. It had been in the family for generations. Every ceiling was decorated with swirls or flowers and a chandelier hung in nearly every room, the old candle holders replaced by electric bulbs. He thought they looked a bit gaudy but couldn't really bring himself to get rid of them. He much preferred to have his fireplace lit. The warmth reminding him of a time long lost but dear to him. The house was a maze of rooms but it made housing his most loyal subordinates easy. He could keep them close and keep them happy at the same time. They were his family now. All of his subordinates were.

But one of his family had betrayed him. One of his family had taken his good will and good intentions and thrown them in his face. He was by no means an unforgiving man but there were just some betrayals that couldn't be overlooked.

He would give Zoro a chance to come to his senses. To right the wrong that he had done. All he wanted was the blonde, if Zoro brought him to him then all was forgiven. Perhaps a light punishment to remind him of where he stood and who he answered to but forgiven all the same.

If he refused? Well he would just have to make an example out of him. As much as the thought saddened him, Zoro was one of his best, he couldn't let him go without losing face. If he let one go then the rest would think it was ok to go against him and he hadn't clawed his way to the top just to lose everything because of one petulant kid.

He would find Zoro and whatever happened after that would be up to him.


End file.
